Scotch and Ice
by Pifagikuus
Summary: Story of Tony and Loki. Tony battles self loathing, Loki is his helping hand. Eventually turning into more but their luck runs out when the admirable Steve Rogers finds out what has been going on... will Loki ever come back? And if he does... will he be the same? Attempted suicide, smut, swearing and some violence. First fanfiction be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark sat in darkness beneath an array of blue digital air screens. He lay back into the leather swivel, re-watching last night's drama. Displayed on screen, was Pepper and Steve. She was laying into him, both mouths opening faster and stronger into a secret kiss. He held her face, eyes closed, slowing down their lip movement, perfecting it.  
They stood for a moment, eyes still closed. Reluctantly stepping back from each other.  
"I'm so sorry, I should never have… but Pepper I can't help it, I love you." Steve kicked the chair in frustration, scrubbing his brow.  
They searched each other eyes, passing another moment.  
"He's going to watch this anyway, I can't bear to think of what we've just… but Steve I can't help it either. Oh God…"  
Both were whispering now, praying they wouldn't be heard. Pepper silently cried whilst still looking at him, tear after tear rolled down her cheeks.  
"You need to go, Steve. He'll be back any minute. I'll call you tonight." She sniffed, looking down to the ground.  
"I see… I'll wait by the phone." He gave her a brave smile, lifted up her chin and kissed her again, softly. Turning he heaved a sigh, and walked over to the elevator, facing her before the door closed, hands together down by his front. The doors shut, separating them.  
She sat down on the plush chair, stroking away any remainders of mascara and tears, sat up straight and waited.

Tony came in like clockwork, wearing a black t-shirt with grey sleeves. Sweatpants and a duffel bag. Back from California.  
"Jarvis I think S.H.I.E.L.D. called today about Thor or something did you get it?"  
"Yes, took the call." Jarvis answered, almost unchanged from what he had just recorded.  
"Pepper was here?" He looked around, confused.  
"I still am." Pepper cleared her throat, looking up again, and provided the best smile she could.  
"Well hey, you're back early, how's your mom?" He embraced her, pulling away and looked at her. Her eyes were still a little black, the tears left stains on her make-up. She never went to her mother's.  
"Pepper?" She bit her bottom lip fully, closing her eyes.  
"Tony… we need to talk…"  
"Why.. what's the matter?" he laughed nervously, she was making him edgy.  
"Look, Tony… um…" She sniffed. He didn't understand. She begged for him just to work it out, so she wouldn't have to state it.  
"I just, don't see how this will work out any longer… Tony I…"  
He sniffed looking like he'd just been slapped in the face, let go from the tops of her arms, dropping his own down by his sides. He looked into her eyes for a millisecond, then averted them to the ground. Smiling, he took a step back and walked over to the bar.  
"Drink?"  
"No, no thank you. Tony… I understand if… do you want me to go?" She rubbed another tear from her eye.  
"Tell me why Pepper"  
She walked over to the bar, put her hands on it, flexing them. Still silently sniffing.  
"You really want to do this now?" Tony turned his head sharply to face her, he narrowed his eyes in anger.  
"Well when did you plan to do this, exactly? Are we gonna 'schedule' it or something? Go to Starbucks and have a little 'chat' over coffee?"  
"Tony." She looked at him desperately.  
"No, Pepper. I want some sort of explanation! You can't just come back and come out with this?"  
"Look Tony I just don't see how-"  
"What, Pepper? I mean, obviously there has to be something wrong, or are you just bored? What are you holding back for? C'mon spit it out!  
"I don't like what you've become! Okay? You're drunk all the time! I see you for, for half a day and when I do you can barely say my name right! So, what? You think, you think I want to stick around? Do you understand, how bad enough it is, watching you fly around in your.. your suit! Like you're trying to kill yourself?! So yeah, Tony. I want out of this… this THING, you call a relationship!" She slowed down, her temper deflating when she saw Tony's absolute astonishment, she saw how she had just brought him down in a matter of seconds, like tearing down a paper wall. "All… All this time I waited… trying my best to help you wake up…. but Tony you still haven't. And I can't see you like this anymore."  
"What do you mean, 'what I've become'? Pepper, I haven't changed from the moment I met you, except for the fact, I've become a little nicer towards the worlds bloody wellbeing! And I'm sorry, if you can't take it sweetheart, so maybe you should find yourself another billionaire to feed off."  
"Stop it Tony. I know you don't mean it, and deep down you know yourself it just wasn't… this wasn't working. It happened at the wrong time, and you know it. And I can't, stay here, any longer and sit idle, whilst you continue to… To destroy yourself! I just… I just can't…" She stood back from the bar.  
Tony inhaled, drooping his eyelids to the second bar shelf.  
"So that's it… is it? My problems. Nothing else? You've watched me like this for the past two years… and only now? Pepper you've got to give me some credit, there must be more than this. I know… I know I haven't been myself recently, but you owe it to me to tell me. I just don't see… that this is all that you're…"  
He looked up to her, his brown eyes broken, unable to finish.  
"I don't owe you anything." She spoke softly, there was no harshness in her voice, only fondness. But she could see she was breaking him…  
"But yes, there is something... Because he helped me, he was there, Tony, when you weren't. And I'm sorry, Tony. But I love him… just like I loved you." Her voice broke into a whisper. She was crying now, but she didn't make a sound.  
Tony didn't look at her, he wouldn't no matter how much he wanted to. He spoke low, his voice crackling.  
"I think you should… um, just..." He looked at her, with much effort he managed a small smile. But his eyes were sore, his face was almost like stone.  
"I…I understand… But… Tony, I need you to take care of yourself, because I really can't go on, knowing… that you're trying to self-destruct all the time… Look, I'll… I'll leave now. Goodbye Tony."  
He looked deadly at her, completely flushed of emotion, his eyes red. Then faced back to his bar, turning his back on her.  
Standing awkwardly for a moment, she turned to the elevator. She stood with her back to the room, succumbing to her emotions a little just before the door closed.

He re-watched it again, and again, feeling a knife in his stomach every time it replayed. It was surreal, to keep seeing it. He finally turned it off. Shutting down the rooms energy entirely, allowing the only light to be the triangle sitting in his chest.  
He circled it with his finger, his mind wallowing in his own drunken stupor, watching the time go by. His fingers clung to the chest piece. Ever so slightly, he turned the reactor until he heard the click.  
"Sir, you are not in a rational state to make that decision. The consequences are definitely fatal."  
"I know the math, Jarvis…" He sang back, whispering. He sighed happily, knowing it could be so easy, letting everything go. He was depressed enough as it was and he didn't care that he was pitying himself, because he did it anyway, so he'd do it now. Besides, what was really the point… living only to die.  
The reactor made a steaming noise of release, as he carefully pulled it out. His chest clenched, he could feel his heart begging to stop. His muscles were contracting, in every area of his body, trying to stop the life force from leaving it. How peculiar he thought. Although his physical body was contorting, like tightened with chains… he felt extremely calm. It would end up taking a while for him to die anyway, maybe an hour at most. But he wanted it to happen, to feel death closing in on him. The more morbid the better.  
Finally, the end wires left his body, and he dropped the reactor onto the desk, now that his body could no longer support it in his hand. He lay into the chair, choking on air, trying to relax as his muscles chewed him up. The pain in his heart was close to unbearable, but he would endure it. It was too late to reach back for the reactor now, he could barely keep his lungs moving. He was sweating profusely, his t-shirt soaked. He let the darkness cover his eyes, letting himself go blind, savouring his last moments on earth, listening until it overwhelmed him completely. Jarvis' complaints in the background, the sweet smell of oil and petrol filling his nostrils. Beautiful.

Outside Tony's sub-consciousness, was another man watching from outside the glass panes, watching as the man he once tried to defeat fall into death. He did not move for what seemed ten minutes. He had been surveying every single one of them. Studying their comings and goings, knowing things before they even did. But he felt strange that night, watching a man of such arrogance and will to live for nothing, killing himself over some foolish little girl. It was an uneasy experience as he sank to the floor, unable to hold himself on the seat anymore. The blue orb sat decoratively on the counter, as if mocking him.  
And strangely the man didn't want to see him die at all. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He shook it, trying to unhinge it. It failed, so putting a hand to the glass, he willed his power to work through it, shattering it to the floor like snow.

Loki rushed over to him, propping up his head, and taking his pulse. He felt nothing, and grabbed the reactor from the table, carefully replacing it into the man's chest. Tony was barely breathing, and he stank of scotch and sweat. His shirt was soaked through, and his hair dripped onto the floor. The reactor relighted brighter than before, brightening up a larger part of the ceiling.  
"Sir, would you like the lights?"  
"Much obliged."  
Loki stood up, and dragged Tony's body up with him. He propped him up in the chair again, waiting for him to show some form of life. He grumbled, slightly moving his head from side to side. Loki thought of leaving, but that may lead to the idiot to try and take himself out again. Then he became angry. Not understanding his very own actions towards this man. Helping him! The thought of even being in the same room made him grit his teeth. He had never allowed himself to get close so why this new, holier than thou attitude? Besides the first thing they would do if he was writhing on the floor would to be beat him until he stopped breathing.  
But he stayed… he didn't want to leave, after all he was Loki, of Asgard, and he could do whatever he wanted. Anyway perhaps he could annoy him, since he saved his life and he obviously wanted to leave this planet, it was his favourite past time too. But he couldn't even fool himself. He had a peculiar effect on him, one he wasn't entirely fond of.  
"Maybe a glass of water?"  
"Sir, his muscles may take some time before he could perform any such actions." Loki scoffed at this, looking up towards wherever Jarvis was.  
"It is not my intention that he should drink it."  
Loki walked towards the sink and poured a mug of water. He lifted it above Tony's head, and turned it 180.  
"GAAHAHA!" Tony shot bolt upright, shocked out of his wits, wild eyes sprung around the room, searching for a culprit.  
"WHAT THE!" He inhaled deeply, wiping away the excess water. "Who's been fucking dancing on my chest? Jesus." He kicked the desk drawers. " Jarvis?" Tony felt like soft putty, barely able to move after his sudden burst of energy.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"I am… I'm downgrading you, you follow my orders…n-not yours."  
"I have the displeasure of admitting it was not in fact me, sir."  
"Hello, Anthony Stark." Loki smiled from behind him, rolling out the words.  
Tony snapped around, to be met with a man with a smug smile looming over his chair.  
"What the…!" He was stunned, and completely out of breath, finding it hard to take it in. He looked down, tapping the little circle in his chest, unsure if this was real or if he was hallucinating from the pain he should now be wriggling to on the floor.  
"Always a pleasure to see you too." Loki raised an eyebrow, as Tony seemed to produce steam from his ears.  
"You sneaky little shit! Jesus Christ Loki what… what the hell? What do you think you're playing at? Why didn't you just leave me… I could be floating in space by now… Goddammit… agh." He grabbed his chest, roughly massaging it with his knuckles.  
"You're view of the afterlife is rather limited I must say. I just saved your life, you should be kissing the ground I walk on. Besides, you probably would have gone to hell anyway. As a matter of fact, my daughter lives there, I must say she really has taken well to it."  
"Get out?" Tony stuttered, gobsmacked.  
"And let you take it out again? Oh I don't think so" He chuckled. "I need a place to stay and yours always seems more… me. I could always add a touch of green here and there, might liven things up a little. Red and gold are so common these days."  
Tony stared at him, spluttering. "S-stay? Right yeah, because I can't wait for an extra-terrestrial maniac like you to bunk over."  
Loki pursed his lips. "I'll be upstairs… How about a nightcap?"  
"Yeah sure I'll be right up." He retorted sarcastically.  
"Oh come now Stark, wherever did you learn your hosting skills?"  
Tony narrowed his eyes, giving a look, please fuck off, and close the door on your way out. Sincerely Tony.  
"Touchy touchy." He purred.

Loki stood behind the bar, pouring out two scotch's and setting one on the table.  
"Oh that is revolting, this is what you drink all day…? If you're so 'wealthy' would one not prefer to buy something of better taste?"  
Tony climbed up the stairs, watching Loki as he sniffed every decanter behind the bar and turning his nose up at every one. He picked his glass from the counter.  
"No ice?" Tony looked questioningly at the small glass. He grabbed a few cubes from the bucket behind.  
"Hand me those pills would you? Ah geez…" He rubbed his heart, trying to soothe out the tightness.  
"Thanks." Loki handed them back without turning to face him. He was still sniffing everything. Tony popped the box open and flung a few into the back of his throat. He switched the scotch for a glass of water, and swallowed. Loki was still going about his search, which was starting to irritate Tony. He sat back into the stool. Crossed his legs and clasped his hands together over them, Loki finally turned around.  
"Ah! This isn't so bad." He took another glass and poured it out from a stray orange juice carton. He looked up to Tony, who hadn't change position.  
"You done?" He questioned sarcastically. Loki ignored him, drowning his thunder with an air of self-righteousness.  
"Okay then. Um, here's the thing, I believed you were locked up in some other galaxy?"  
"Realm. It's called a realm. But unless you didn't notice, It's been a year and a half since I have been charged, and the Allfather decided my punishment was completed... on his planet anyway. So I'm here, in this galaxy, saving the Avengers from themselves. What a twist of tables I might add."  
"And so, what? You've been keeping tabs on us or were you just coincidently teleporting through?" Tony folded his arms at this. Waiting for an explanation.  
"Are you ungrateful for your life?"  
"Extremely."  
"Well I am deeply sorry. If there is, any way I could ever repay you, do tell me." Loki jested, giving a look of contempt.  
"For a god you are such an asshole." Tony replied matter of fact-ly.  
"And for a man of such being you are extremely naïve."  
"So when are you planning on going? I'd really like to get back to work and since you are here only to prevent me from doing it, I suggest you start." Loki walked over to Stark and jabbed his finger into his heart. Tony winced at the extra pressure. He slapped his arm, but it didn't budge a millimetre. Tony put his hands half way up, and gave a face of utter annoyance.  
"Oh I'm sure you would, but unfortunately my step father is a very forgiving man, stupid yes but forgiving. See he didn't take away any of my power, and I can reduce you into dust. So for now, I think I'll stay."  
Loki removed his finger, dropped his arm to his side and strolled into the centre of the room.  
"So… where's my room?"  
Tony sighed into his hands, praying for him to just drop on the floor and never wake up. But he also felt like just sitting there, watching as the little green freak rambled on. Instead his pride got the better of him and he slammed the door to his bedroom, shutting everything out. Loki barely raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh and Jarvis?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"If Mr Stark decides to do anything a little, 'rash' then would you ever be so kind as to let me know about it?"  
"With pleasure, sir."  
Loki walked into another room, finding a double bed. Everything that lay therein was either white or black.  
"Right then." He threw off the checked cushions, and jumped on top.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Stark lay awake on his bead, falling victim to his 3 am thoughts. He was beginning to slide down a long road, with no intention of coming back up again. He told himself he was irrelevant, unimportant, that his life would be meaningless without his suit, without his legacy. That all he had ever achieved would be forgotten the moment he pulled out the plug. He thought of Pepper and Steve, which stabbed at him like never before. How He, could be such a complete… he couldn't find the words. And then Pepper, she really had seen everything. And she really was a saint, living with him wasn't easy, he admitted, even he hated himself. Then he thought to the Avengers, how the whole thing was so overwhelming, how he was supposed to be relied on to save the planet. And yes his ego was big enough for it, and yes he had enough layers on his skin to take anything thrown at him, but he couldn't accept how everything was really for nothing. Why is it important to the save the world anyway, when everything is eventually just going to… die? Then his mind switched to his new housemate, and how completely bazar it was that he had just swooped in and saved his life, and how he was now shacking up in the next room. And what the hell was he going to do about it. He could call Bruce, or Thor, maybe not Fury. And there was another person. Bruce. And what about Rhodie? Would they really care that much, or would they just stand over his grave, put on a hard face and forget about the sorry excuse for a person he really was. How long would it take them to find his distressed body lying limp on the floor? A week? Two weeks? He tried to tell himself he didn't care, that he would be fine without them anyway. But he felt emotionally drained. He just wanted to end it now, he couldn't be bothered. What was he wasting time for, living to help others who mocked him behind his back, like he is some sort of joke. Of course, these were his late night thoughts that he couldn't escape because he couldn't bear to sleep. But he wouldn't think logically, because he was too stubborn for that. So like before, thinking he was completely alone, he pulled his t-shirt up. The one he hadn't changed in two days now. He put his hand to the cold light, but this time he wouldn't take his time. He quickly clicked it out, throwing it as far as he could, hoping it would smash. But his chest stabbed, and he yelped. The orb lay a foot away from him, and his hands tightened, grabbing hold of the bed sheet. His body, yet again, tried it's best to stop everything, to stop the miniscule pieces of cold metal gain area into his heart.  
The door opened, and light filled the room. He couldn't move his head, but his eyes were wide open as he watched the man again, replace the missing piece into his chest.  
"N-no. Just leave me a-alone. I'm.. I'm b-begging you… Loki..." Tony gasped, as the thing re-engaged his body, almost immediately stopping the contortions. His hands didn't loosen their grip on the bed sheets. His breathing was beginning to slow down between the huge inhales he was performing. His chest moving up and down, so rapidly. He could feel a cold sweat break out above his brow, making him shiver.  
"What troubles you so Stark, that you must try to keep taking your own life?" Loki kept a hand over his chest in an effort to comfort him.  
Tony glared at him through struggled breathing, wishing the man would just disappear.  
"Why are you HERE!" He managed an outburst, his face turning to pure hate.  
"Because I have nothing better to do, and having the pleasure to annoy you helps with my new life in Midgard. I have been banished. And I was sent here, for punishment. Just as I am punishing you now, for being so selfish."  
"Why me?" he huffed and turned his head away, feeling absolutely hopeless. "Why, are you so interested in keeping my life. I don't want to be here Loki, I just want to... to..." He turned his head to face him. "I can't take any more of it."  
"Maybe someday you'll thank me for this Stark. And maybe, you'll see that I am right. Besides, I have learned my lesson, and I have risen from my previous self. This is my first good act I believe."  
"You don't get it... I don't care, if you've 'redeemed' yourself, and I don't care if you're here to 'help me'. I don't WANT to be helped. What I want, is to be left ALONE. So I can die alone. That's always the way it was supposed to be." Tony turned his face into the pillow, wanting to cry, but he really wasn't going to let him see him so vulnerable, so weak.  
"Frankly, Anthony, now you're just feeling sorry for yourself. But I'll go back to my room, and I'll be in like a shot, if you try it again."  
Tony didn't reply, instead he lay there, paralysed, thinking of fifty ways he could obliterate him. Loki took the hint, and left without another word.  
Tony clenched his eyes together, lying on his back, his head uncomfortably lost in the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, sir. This morning's wind is off shore, and the temperature should stay at approximately 32*. Stock markets are displayed on screen, however today the tide is too flat for any potential surf. Mr Odinson is awake and making toast, I believe."  
Tony groaned into the pillow, and looked at the time on screen. Eleven thirty. He groaned again, and tried to turn around, but his chest clamped him to one side. It felt like Thor's hammer was sitting on it all night.  
Slowly he brought himself up, grabbing onto the bedside table for support. He leaned heavily on the table, but his feet couldn't take the weight. He tumbled onto the floor, making everything on the table collapse with him.  
"You're up then." Loki called from the next room.  
Tony grunted, and crawled over to the wardrobe, pulling out another black shirt. He lay against the wall for a break to catch his breath.  
"Would you like any assistance sir?"  
"No, thank you." Tony sighed, and winced as he tried again to stand up, using the wall to support him this time.  
"Can you manage movement?" Loki jested, finding some comedy in the situation.  
Tony snarled in return.  
He clumsily pulled off his t-shirt, dropping it to the floor, and unsuccessfully tried putting on the new one. Dum-E rolled over to him, grasping at the bottom of it and pulling it down.  
"AHHH! STUPID IDIOT!"  
"You haven't lost you're voice then I see." Loki smirked, taking out the burnt bread from the oven.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD DUM-E YOU'RE GONNA BE MY NEXT LAMP."  
Dum-E swerved out of the way from Tony's grasp. He yanked down the t-shirt into place and glared at the machine. He swung the door open, making it collide with the other wall. He stretched his arms, feeling the blood begin to travel through his veins and releasing some of the tightness around his body. Still wincing with every movement he strolled out in a pair of boxers.  
"My my Stark, you're not shy." Loki stood smirking with a few white teeth, in a green sweater and black jeans. The sweater fitting snuggly around his muscles.  
Tony walked over to the couch, and turned on the tv, plonking himself down and staring blankly at it.  
"Sir, I believe Agent Fury is on his way up."  
"Jarvis, I think it's time we updated our security system don't you?"  
Tony played with a rubix cube in his hand, his back to the elevator and Loki, who was now sitting and becoming rather revolted by the terrible taste from the black bread.

"Stark." The doors opened, and Fury strode in, watching Tony toying with the cube. Then his eye caught on burnt bread.  
"How on earth are you even here?" Fury was commenting on the three empty decanters by the sink.  
"I was kinda hoping you could tell me, actually." Stark called from his chair.  
"Well maybe you should lay off the drink a little Stark."  
Tony spun around, wondering why he hadn't commented on Loki. But Loki had vanished into thin air.  
"What the… he was just there…" Fury was bewildered, must be a hangover, he thought. He cleared his throat "Anyway… I've been informed by a few worried colleagues, about your… current predicament."  
"Where did he… What? Oh… so, what… this is a check-up? To see if I'm not hanging from the light bulb?"  
"That's not what I meant, Stark. We're all just somewhat concerned-"  
"Oh please Fury save the bs, don't come in here to pity me? And if you would be so kind as to remove him from the premises?"  
"What are you talking about? You gotta wake up Stark. I came here to tell you personally that Thor's back, since you weren't bothered to answer my call, that's all I wanted to say…you got that?"  
"Goodbye Fury."  
"Goodbye Stark." Fury walked out, and escaped into the elevator. "Good luck." He sighed.

"Glad he's gone…"  
"How the…?"  
"Toast?" Loki suggested from behind the island.  
Tony grunted in disgust and slammed the door on his way back to his bedroom.  
"That's a no then." Loki chewed through the remainder of the toast, and walked over to the piano.

Playing for what seemed like hours, simply passing the time. Tony sat by the window staring out. Remembering how the very same person had thrown him out of it. He listened to Loki play, resting his eyes to the sound of it, thinking back to those days that his own mother played it. It sounded like something out of a silent film.

Eventually Loki stopped playing, he pulled down the cover, smoothing the glossed wood over with his hands. His eye caught on a green and red book, with a picture of a dog on the front. He took it, to his room, in lack of something to do. Eventually he drifted off, falling back into the soft white pillows.

Tony stood up, and walked out into the living space, and sat back down in the couch.  
"Jarvis put that movie on with the blonde and that purple tequila… shop, thing."  
"As you wish sir."  
Tony sat down with the rubix cube again, half watching the film. Soon enough another one played, about a waitress and a lama. His eyes began to droop, finding it hard to concentrate on it anymore. He tried to force them open but he was exhausted. He finally allowed himself to drift off, dropping the cube to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Tony still lay conked out in front of the menu screen for a movie. He made low grunts as he dreamed, barely moving for by his chest rising up and down.  
Loki walked out into the room, surprised to see him sitting there.  
He watched as Tony's face twisted with a mixture of fear and pain. In his dreams he was still flying into that black hole, never returning. Loki stood completely still, not wanting to wake him up. He watched his face, how it changed emotions. He never stopped grunting either, completely lost inside his dream. His hair was unwashed, lying flat on his head. His jawline highlighted his stubble. His features were rather good looking for a mortal, Loki thought. His cheeks had a touch of pink, and his face was ever so slightly tanned. His eyelashes extremely long, resting below his closed eyes. Lips, thin, they looked soft. His cheekbones twitched, giving structure to his face. He looked good, even in pain.

Before he knew it he was edging closer. He couldn't control his feelings, they all just… rushed out. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't really try or want for that matter, to stop it. He walked slowly towards Stark, succumbing to his feelings, his breathing becoming ever so slightly harder. He put a hand on his shirt, making Tony slightly shake his head, still dreaming. He pulled him into him, smelling his neck as he leant in to touch it with his mouth. Gently, he planted kisses around it, working his way around to the front, where Tony still lay half unconscious. Lifting his head slowly upwards, he reached his mouth, feeling his breath on his upper lip. Tony grunted in response, unmoving. Loki sighed happily into Tony's face, touching lips. He rested his hand on the chair's arm, supporting his weight, other hand still clenching Tony's shirt. Opening his mouth against his, Tony's opened reluctantly, but willingly. His eyes were still closed, still half asleep, but aware of what was happening. Their lips moved in sync, opening and closing, their breaths barely escaping from their mouths.

Loki slipped his hand under Starks shirt, feeling his warm body under his palm. He felt an unquenched desire to pull him closer still, but it was too sudden, wanting to tease him. He didn't try to think about what he was doing, he was too far gone for that. He wanted him, and he was damn sure he was going to get him. Loki kept his hand on Tony's torso, moving it downwards slightly with every second that passed.  
"Loki…." Tony whispered, not bothering to stop him, but unsure of what was happening.  
Loki smirked into the kiss, not stopping his mouth's pace. Tony's lips were soft, and so mouldable. He reached Tony's boxers, pausing for a moment before going any further, making Tony groan beneath his mouth. He lifted his own hand to Loki's chest, as he moved in closer, and grabbed on to the sweater. Loki reached down, walking his hand down Tony's length. Tony took a sharp inhale of air, opening his eyes to stare at Loki's. Dark green bored right back into his, sensing the desire that was as big as his own. They closed them again, enjoying the kiss. Tony moved his hand up Loki's chest, feeling the muscled flesh of the god, allowing him to become even more desperate. He felt the bulge against his boxers tightening, as Loki started to stroke him gently.  
"God…" Tony sighed, finding it hard to breathe.  
He lowered his hand to Loki's belt buckle, but Loki was ahead of him. His trousers disappeared in green smoke, as well as Tony's Shirt. He grabbed Loki from behind, pulling him down onto him, so he lay on top. Their lips hardly parting. Loki moved his hand faster now, not giving him a chance to breath. Tony lowered his hand beneath Loki's underpants, reaching his own length. He began to follow Loki's example. This made Loki stop for a second, to inhale. They both gasped at the small parting, their eyes still shielded. Loki moved his other hand to his lower back, slowly moving two fingers in, preparing him. Tony's other hand reached around to Loki's back, giving him support. Their bodies intertwined, both sweating now with the movement.  
"S'enough…" Tony sighed again. Loki removed his fingers, and his remaining garments vanished like before. Carefully, he entered the man, resting his head against the bottom of his chin, allowing Tony to stretch his neck up to the ceiling in absolute pleasure. He kissed his bare chest, pausing around his core. Loki arched his back up, one hand still in place, the other grabbing the leather seat. He gave a gentle thrust, making Tony groan now louder. He built his speed, rocking him as he moved.

Just before Tony couldn't withhold himself any longer, Loki moved out, sensing it. He smiled as he moved his head towards his length, his mouth hovering over it. Tony could feel his breath on him, causing him to thrust his hips in pain. Loki reluctantly moved his mouth over it, moving down on him, feeling it's heat. He moved slow again, teasing him. He held it with his other hand, squeezing it tighter, making Tony writhe beneath him. Running his tongue down it, guiding his other hand up Tony's chest.

Loki felt the liquid in his mouth, now unable to control himself. He moved down to Tony's inner thigh, making him squeal. Loki burst, the feeling warmed his whole body, passing out a deep groan.

Both of them lay, unable to move, physically drained. Loki lifted his head onto Tony's stomach, waiting for his breath to return.  
Loki eventually crawled up to Stark, lying beside him, exhausted.  
He sighed into his neck, Tony quivered. He smiled, his breath regaining its normal speed.

Tony closed his eyes, letting the tiredness to take over his body and fall asleep beside him. Loki watched as he slept, watched his face relax into an easy dream. He rose after an hour, making sure he was asleep. He lifted Stark from underneath and carried him back to his bed. Tony crawled up underneath the sheets, putting an arm under the pillows, dead to the world. Loki barely moved, he stood looking at him, watching him sleep was relaxing. He should probably leave, leave Stark Tower, let this man alone. But he only contemplated, not really planning on doing. He couldn't leave now… could he?


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke the next afternoon lying in his own bed, the blankets still on him for once. He lay awake for a moment, and then froze, thinking back to last night. What he had just done. He turned around in the bed, but found no one there. Loki must have moved him in here. He thought back to last night again, about how natural it all seemed. For once he felt no evident regret towards it… but he was left extremely confused. What was going on inside his head was another matter entirely. He pulled the sheets off, grabbing a shirt from the floor and a pair of sweats from the drawer. Opening the door he found the room empty, so he tried Loki's door. Nobody turned up. Maybe he left, he thought. This hit Tony hard like a ton of bricks. He couldn't explain any of his feelings towards him, but he could feel the pain begin to rise up through his chest again as he realised Loki had left. He was too vulnerable to be left alone, pride didn't come near it.

Tony walked outside, hand to his head, trying to think straight. He looked to either side, kicking a pebble.  
"Perfect." He mumbled under his breath.  
"You're awake then." Loki was perched on the roof, looking out at the city. His face was calm, his eyes soft. Tony wheeled around, staring up at him.  
"Oh… I thought… never mind." He stared in disbelief.  
Loki gave a half-hearted smile in return, his gaze distracted.  
"So… um…" Tony began a sentence, unable to finish it.  
"Ah… yes… well you see… um…" Loki appeared confused, unable to get his words out. He bit his lip, averting his eyes back to Tony.  
"TONY STARK?"  
"Thor?" Tony looked back up to Loki, but Loki had disappeared yet again, leaving green dust behind him.  
"Hello, Mr Stark! We meet again." Thor replied gruffly, man was he loud.  
"You're back? What's Fury called you in for this time big man?" Tony patted Thor's arm, unable to reach his shoulder. He shot one last look back to where Loki sat, before walking him inside again.  
"I am back on familial grounds. We're searching for my brother, since he was banished here, we want to make sure he is… under control as you would say." Thor stomped through the living room, making the ground grumble. He looked around, expecting Loki to pop out of somewhere. Tony made a quick glance to the couch from last night, looking for any condemning evidence.  
"Right, so he's in the neighbour so to speak." He was completely lost towards what he should say. Maybe it was better to keep Loki a secret… but why should he?  
"Exactly." Thor looked dead on at Stark, making him uncomfortable.  
"Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him." He tried his best to look uninterested, he felt like punching himself inside, what was he doing?  
" Yes well… Make sure you do. He may have served his time Stark, and although I love my brother, he is no changed man." Thor gave Tony a stern look, like he was seven years old.  
"So… is that everything?" Putting his hands in his pockets he walked towards the shop stairs. "I 'm just sort of… busy… y'know, with all the…" He waved one hand, trying to bullshit his way out of it.  
"Of course, the man of iron is a busy man. I will leave you now, but like I said…"  
"Right, yeah, eyes open okay." Tony gave him a smile, making things a little awkward. Thor nodded, and grinded his way out again.  
He scratched his head, walking down to the shop. The glass was still on the floor, scattered into a billion pieces.  
"Why has no-one cleaned this up yet? C'mon Dum-E you might trip and set yourself on fire." He rolled his eyes at the squeaking machine, walking over to the hot rod. Sitting inside he turned on the screens above him.  
"Jarvis just give me some updates on… everything really."  
"Bored are we sir?" News images flashed up, showing videos of bombings, weddings, celebrity parties.  
"Zone in on that."  
"The School for Children's Needs benefit organised by Stark Industries takes place Saturday evening at 7pm, with a mix of special guests such as-"  
"Who organised that?"  
"I believe did, sir. Only two months ago, when you agreed to signing over charity responsibilities to her."  
"Will she be attending?"  
"There are no records of a decline, sir."  
"What about the captain?"  
"I believe the same stands for Mr Rodgers also."  
"Did I get an invite?"  
"Sir do you think that's the wisest decision-"  
"Jarvis, I didn't ask you for your opinion."  
"Yes sir, I have records of an invite."  
"Thank you. Do I have a plus one?"  
"Miss Potts was your original plus one."  
"Of course, of course." Tony sat back in the leather seat, hand to head.  
"You didn't have to do that Anthony."  
Tony looked up, watching the newly appeared Loki.  
"Please, just stop calling me that it gives me the creeps"  
"Why?"  
"Because I just don't like it, it's… unnatural."  
"No, why, did you lie for me?"  
Tony sighed, not sure on how to answer this. There were a million possible answers, but they were floating around in his head like unfinished sentences. Loki sat down beside him in the car, looking up at the screens, waiting.  
Tony only looked at him, not answering. Loki kept his eyes on the screen.  
"My brother only worries… And I can see, that he doesn't believe that I've learned from… my mistakes, this time. I can't exactly blame him I suppose. He cares for this planet as much as he cares for his own, and I'm always there to resent him, making his connections here somewhat, disastrous." Tony smiled sadly.  
"To be honest, Loki, I don't really understand why I'm letting you stay. I mean, for Christ's sake, you killed Coulson…"  
"Stark, there is no way I can apologize to fix that. But if you only knew how sorry I was… Asgard showed me no mercy, and I have to admit I was bitter when they sent me here… But I have, transformed, so to say… And I'll always resent my past, and all those who were in it… I'll never change that way. But I don't come here to harm, and I'm not pushed on being a saint while I'm here either. But Stark… I can't exactly explain everything… like the way I showed up here, why I stopped you from taking your own life. In all honesty, I wouldn't have done it for my own brother…"  
Tony couldn't seem to react, he only let the words be absorbed slowly. He looked away, his face flushed.  
"Loki… whatever 'this' is… I mean… I can't explain how I feel, at all, everything is just so... Saving my life, was one thing, but last night is… is irreversible…"  
He looked at Stark, watching his permanent mask of bravado setting on him like concrete. He was shielding himself.  
"I can't…" It was his turn to look away, he found the wall comforting.  
Tony got out of the car, walking to his desk chair. He flipped open the top of the chlorophyll flask, taking a swig. "Why are you, in hiding, exactly? Why, why are you hiding from Thor? Can you explain that? Or what, too difficult?"  
Tony folded his arms, sitting behind the desk, feet firmly placed on the ground.  
"Let me tell you now, Stark. There is no way, I'd be a free man, if I were to reveal myself to them. They'd send me to some other torture chamber and make sure I was shown their… discontent with my 'lack of punishment'. And maybe, in their eyes, it's what I deserve, but please understand, I have done my time! I can't… go back… I won't. And if you can't…" Loki put his fist up to his mouth, trembling, thinking back to his time back in that cell. The cell with four walls, no windows, no doors. A box, a standing grave. No lights, no space to breath. He found it hard not to crumble, the nightmares, the nights alone, sleeping rough for two months, cast out into a sea of arrogant, self-loving creatures who made sure the scum felt like scum.  
Tony took in Loki's reaction. What the hell was going on? This same guy, comes in here and throws you out of a window, chews up half of the city, kills Coulson, in cold blood! And is now begging him not to throw him over. Tony saw the desperation, Tony saw how it was killing him even to think of it. What did they do to him? More importantly, what would they do to him if S.H.I.E.L.D. got to him. And then he thought back to why he is here now.  
"So you think I'd be the soft ball? You played with me, because you knew, I was vulnerable. You Watched me! You knew about… about… Pepper, and Steve! And you Saw, just how low I had sunk. You were just waiting on the right moment weren't you? To snake your way in here, to know for sure, that you had someone to use until… well until what Loki? What's your next plan hmm?" Tony has turned for no fault of Loki's, he was just so angry.  
"That's not it! I did not come here, just, just so I could use you! I found you, that night on the floor, by, by coincidence! And even if I knew everything, how would that have planned out, I wonder? Would you be as willing, not to put on these shells and blast me out of here? I didn't think so Stark."  
Tony knew he was right, and he didn't believe he was here for that either. He just had to get some of the frustration out, before he blew something up.  
"Stay if you want. I won't turn you over…" He paused, mulling over his next words. "But don't expect any more than that." With that he got up and left, walking through the shattered door. Loki stayed in the car, not wanting to move, he felt disgusting, low, nothing like the god he was raised to be.

Tony grabbed a jacket and threw on a pair of jeans. He changed into a shirt and grabbed a pair of black shoes.  
"Jarvis start the car if you don't mind."  
"Which one would you like this evening, sir?"  
"I'll use the Acura tonight Jarvis, bout time we gave it another spin."  
"I'll begin start up now."  
Tony's eye caught in the mirror. He looked pale, like a sheet. But his hair… this made him laugh. The usual perfection of it was completely lost. He looked like a hedgehog. Plus he needed a shower… and his stubble was growing out of control.  
"On second thought Jarvis, give me an hour."  
"Good choice, sir."  
"Why thank you Jarvis."  
"My pleasure, sir." Although Jarvis bore next to no emotion in his voice, with the exception of Tony's general public and self-appearance, it was almost like there was another human in the house.  
When Tony finished in the bathroom, he decided to wear something more, suitable for his evening. He put on a red shirt, a black suit complete with a dickey bow. His facial and head hair now under control, he was ready to go out.  
Loki was still downstairs, keeping his distance. But he had moved over to Dum-E, sitting on his hunkers, who was trying to balance a spanner on the top of its claw. It soon dropped making Loki groan.  
"We've been through this, the back of you seems to be the heaviest, so stop moving it up and keep your head high. AHA! See, not so hard is it."  
"Are you trying to teach Dum-E etiquette?" Tony stood in the doorway, bewildered. He put his hand on the glass, thinking something was different.  
"You fixed this?"  
"As a matter of fact your machine seems to have been neglected… and yes, I did."  
"Right. Well I'm going now so, I'll see you later."  
"Right, right."  
"Case in the back Jarvis?"  
"Yes sir the Marc 7 has been prepared."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr Stark. How nice of you to join us this evening." Through gritted teeth, a man took Tony's shoulder on the carpet, smiling at the cameras.  
"Senator! How nice of you to drop by." Tony grinned at the flashes, putting an arm around his waist.  
"What brings you here, Stark?"  
"Well since I'm funding it, I thought it'd be nice to stop and take a look." They shook hands, and walked up together.  
"Give 'em a wave."  
He did as he was told, smiling at those behind the barricades.  
"Senator! Over here!"  
"Excuse me, Stark, my fans are waiting for me."  
"Oh I would hate to keep them waiting" Tony countered sarcastically.  
Inside, Pepper stood with her back to him. Her dress had a back this time, her ginger hair tumbling down her back. God she looked good. Steve was standing beside her, an arm protectively around her waist.  
"Tony!"  
"Rhodie! Ah my man, glad you were invited."  
"Yeah yeah I got a call from Pepper about a month ago. It's been three weeks Tony, where have you been?"  
Pepper turned around, shocked to see Tony standing there. He caught her eye, then took to ignoring her, he didn't want to go there tonight.  
"Oh been working and everything that goes with the job description. You know." Tony winked. "But more importantly, where have you been!" Tony grabbed him into a bear hug.  
"I know I know, you'd swear I was a recluse or something. Two dry martini's please. Thanks. Here. No but I've been abroad mostly, the army's a job, Tony, you know."  
"I know. Hey hey hey, I'm not sure I want you drinking, you get pretty sensitive…"  
"Alright Tony alright. Hey I'm gonna go over here for a while but I'll get back to you."  
"Okay Rhodes." God bless him, he knew everything that happened but he completely ignored the fact Tony could ever be suffering from it. Besides, Pepper was just another girl.  
Tony walked away from Pepper's area, dreading contact. Hey found Bruce standing at the back with Natasha.  
"Hello, what do we have here?"  
"Tony"  
"Stark"  
"She's letting you drink?"  
Romanoff punched Stark in the shoulder, making him over react.  
"Owwee, Gosh Tash." He grabbed it in mock pain, twisting his face, but she gave him a look of nonplus .  
"So when's the wedding you guys?" He rolled his eyes, jesting.  
Bruce laughed, forcing it just a little. Tony ignored it.  
"So how are you holding up?" Romanoff asked politely, but her voice was jam packed with pity.  
"Hey c'mon, get over me Natasha, you just weren't my type." He wasn't letting them see any weakness, it was starting to piss him off.  
Natasha punched him again, finding comfort that he was almost unchanged. Bruce relaxed too, letting the conversation flow.  
"So where's Barton?" Both of them gave a look of utter disbelief that he was so clueless.  
"Have you not heard the huge man search, or god, search, that's going on? Fury's got everyone on shifts, Barton is on tonight and Thor doesn't stop. Poor guy is really worried, he thinks Loki's going to do something stupid again. Fury just wants to get his hands on him, give him his own punishment." Bruce stated, staring at Tony. He kept his eyes on him until Romanoff began. They obviously suspected me of something, or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Tony's mind was whirring into panic.  
"He's been here for two months Stark, Thor thinks he's been following us, he can sense him in the air when he's gone…"  
"Yeah, Thor came to me today, he seemed pretty… tense."  
"There's one other thing Stark…" Romanoff and Bruce shared a look.  
"Thor said, that the place he seems to be… visiting the most… is Stark Tower."  
"What!" Tony was panicking now, he was stuck. If they suspected him all they'd have to do would be to search his house… How would he explain Loki's presence in the spare room, Thor wouldn't miss that.  
Romanoff didn't drop her gaze from Tony, unsure whether he was genuinely shocked.  
"And you know nothing?"  
"No… I um… I'll keep look out…" He faked the confusion in his voice, hoping they'd drop it.  
"Natasha, Bruce! You came!"  
"Pepper, Steve… yeah how are you?"  
Tony didn't budge, just stood there awkwardly, Bruce kept his gaze, giving him someone to look at.  
"Hello Tony. Didn't think you'd come." Pepper greeted him, forcing a smile.  
Tony forced one back, not bothering to pretend he wasn't delighted to see them.  
"I'm just gonna get back to Rhodes, nice seeing you, Tash, Bruce, Steve. Pepper."  
"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow Tony?" Bruce whispered.  
"Yeah sure…" Tony scratched the back of his head, beginning to walk away.  
"Running away as usual." Steve remarked.  
"Steve." Pepper scolded him.  
Tony wheeled around, his hand still beside his head. "Didn't quite catch that Steve."  
"Oh well it's no surprise I guess, the amount you drink I'm surprised you have any senses left at all."  
"Yeah, see, no I'm still not getting anything…" Tony stood, arms crossed, unmoving.  
"No, you're not, but she left you for 'her' reasons I suppose."  
Tony swung at Steve, catching him under the chin. Steve stumbled back, grabbing it.  
"Get out." Tony threatened.  
There was no sound out of anyone, they were all waiting on a show. Rhodes ran over to them, holding Tony from behind.  
"Maybe we should leave this for another time, before things get messy."  
"Let go, Rhodes."  
"Tony, I'm advising you to leave it, you're in no shape for this."  
"Oh yeah, always getting someone else to fight your battles, go on, run home to your suits Tony."  
Tony broke free from Rhodes, taking another swing at Steve, but he caught his fist, holding him, and started hitting him in the stomach.  
"You never deserved her anyway Stark, she was just too good for the likes of you" That led with a kick to the stomach, a punch to the eye. Tony was defenceless, just sat on his knees taking it.  
"STEVE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Pepper was crying, watching Tony roll over on the ground, spluttering blood.  
"Go. Just get out. Go!"  
Steve stood, seeing everyone's face on him, some scared, some riddled with disgust. He wiped his nose, looked to Pepper and nodded, then stormed out. Pepper ran to the bathrooms, followed by Natasha. Bruce gave Rhodes a hand up with Tony.  
"C'mon let's get outside." Rhodes heaved, under Tony's leaned on both of them, his stomach in bits. Everyone inside was gobsmacked, watching the trio walk out the back door.  
"You know legally you can press charges, all I have to do is say the word." Rhodes was drunk, crippling with laughter.  
"S-s-shut Up… Rhodes." Tony wheezed, breathing heavily. Bruce broke into a fit of laughter then, watching Tony lie down on the back steps.  
"You look wonderful."  
Tony half wheezed half laughed. The night air was freezing.  
"C'mon, I'll give you a lift home."  
"No, no… the suits in the car, better drive me home in it."  
"Which one is it? You know you still owe me a plane…"  
"Shut up Rhodes." Tony laughed, walking down the steps between them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Night! Drive it back tomorrow, Bruce. And don't let Rhodie near it."  
"Yes sir!" Bruce reversed away from Stark Tower, driving away.  
Tony's suit-case in hand, getting into the elevator. He was drunk, and convinced them to go to a bar afterwards, making Bruce the designated driver. Rhodes and Tony sat back enjoying themselves at Bruce's discomfort. He threw peanuts at them, trying to target their mouths, but they eventually made Rhodes choke. Breaking the other two into more laughter.

Tony stumbled into the room, the T.V. was on but nobody was watching it. "Hello-o?" Tony called out, searching for Loki. Must be in bed, he thought. Inside the couch was turned over, the table legs smashed to pieces.  
"Sir, Loki and Thor are outside, they do not appear in the best of states."  
"What? Oh okay. Wait… oh Shit." Tony half ran half tumbled outside, making wild sweeps of his head for the pair. Then two hands clasped around his throat.  
"YOU. I trusted you Stark, I trusted you! You have no business in these things!" He slammed him into the wall.  
"WOAH! Please- let go- I can- explain…" Tony released the thumb print on the briefcase in his right hand, causing it to erupt.  
"EXPLAIN! There are no WORDS! You broke my trust Stark!" On the left lay Loki, tethered to the railings by Thor's hammer, unable to move. He tightened his grasp around his neck.  
"THOR- C-CALM DOWN!"  
"LET HIM GO!" Loki screamed, but Thor didn't acknowledge him. The briefcase began to evolve, attaching itself to his arms, pushing Thor out of the way. It built up around his body, encasing itself finally around his head. Stark grabbed Thor, throwing him inside, landing a dent in the floor.  
"You need to calm down, and let me explain, before I put you through the air so fast so you won't be able to say your own name!"  
"You cannot negotiate this Stark! I will not stand for it!" Thor sprang up reaching for his hammer.  
"AHH!" Loki was being dragged along with it, the end tightening to his wrist.  
"Oh. Sorry." He dropped his hand. Tony put his hand to Thor's shoulder, out of breath from being thrown into soberness. His face plate flipped up.  
"Thor, please. Just let me explain."  
Thor shook his hand off, and reluctantly stood back.  
"Loki came here three nights ago, by lucky coincidence, he found me on the floor… trying to kill myself, but he saved my life, twice that night. He wouldn't let me do it, Thor. He made sure Jarvis told him whenever I was about to take this" Tony pointed to the chest piece. "out. So I let him stay, repayment, and because he had nowhere else to go, so… I let him stay." Tony grabbed his knees, his breathing pattern jumpy.  
"This is truth?" Thor looked to Loki, his face gaunt.  
"Yes. All of it."  
Thor gave his brother a hand up, untying the metal bar that came with him and the hammer. Patting him on the shoulder, he pulled him into an embrace, a tear in his eyes.  
"I knew I'd see you again brother. I'm sorry for ever doubting you…"  
Loki stood awkwardly with Thor's arms around him, giving a small pat on the back. He was always so melodramatic.  
He grasped his head in his hands, giving him a look of endearment, believing he had got his brother back.  
Tony looked away, containing his sniggering. Thor let go of his head, smiling fondly at him.

"…So I guess you'll be moving back to Asgard, then." Tony walked over to the bar, setting the coffee machine.  
"Well…" Loki started, not sure where to look.  
"No. Unfortunately, my father… wants Loki, you, to endure your punishment here. I've begged him to see you mercy… but…"  
"It's quite alright, I don't think I would enjoy my time back there anyway. Too many, bad memories…"  
"At the fundraiser tonight… I was told… Fury wanted his hands on him. How are we going to sort that out?"  
Loki swallowed, looking at the ground. "Brother I beg of you, do not inform them of my whereabouts. I can't take another bout." He smiled weakly.  
"Do not fear, brother. No mortal of this planet shall harm you. You have served your punishment on Asgard, it is enough to be banished. I shall see to it, that Fury keeps his distance."  
"You will not always be here, brother."  
"I will never be too far away, though. I promise you this. I have to leave now, and I'm glad Stark, that you've shown my brother such kindness, and forgiveness. Especially when I did not. I shall remember this."  
"Yeah. I'll clean this up, don't worry about it." Tony walked down to Thor, shaking his hand.  
"Until next time, man of iron."  
"No hard feelings." He grinned, letting go.  
Thor exited through the elevator.  
Tony took another sip from his coffee, Loki watching him.  
"Thank you… again Stark." You're cut. What happened?"  
"Loki, you don't need to thank me… I owe you… I guess." Tony gave a solemn smile, drinking his coffee.  
"You're cut. What happened?"  
"Oh just a little spat with the captain. Nothing new." He waved it away.  
"Come here, let me see it." Loki stood over by the sink, using a cloth and dousing it in alcohol.  
"Ah, geez, stingy, hello? Weak human, here." Loki stood above him, dabbing and cleaning. He was surprisingly tall, and engrossed. His eyes were strikingly green, like emeralds with deeper flecks here and there. His hair complimented his eyes, and highlighted his risen cheekbones.  
"If you don't mind me asking, was this anything to do with Ms. Potts?"  
Tony sighed, again unsure, and started off about what happened.  
"And you still love her?" Tony grimaced.  
"Of course I do… but I resent the fact she was unhappy, and even though it makes me sound like I have some feelings, I would rather her be with Steve and happy… than living a life in hell with me…"  
"For the record, maybe it was rather bad timing. But that's not for me to say."  
"You're right there, it's not. But I disagree, I think, that she was just never hard hearted enough, to 'deal' with me."  
Loki smirked, finishing up. He stood up straight, checking his handiwork. Tony smiled up at him.  
"You know, I never thanked you… for saving me… Thank you."  
"Funnily enough I know how it feels Stark, but, you're welcome." Loki turned back to the sink, wringing out the cloth under the tap.  
"I also never thanked you for, last night…"  
Loki stiffened, keeping his back to him.  
"What, was that, exactly? Because I never knew I was good enough for a god… But it's rather flattering to say the least. Gosh, I'm just so irresistible aren't I?" Tony grinned at Loki's back, knowing he was leaping into the deep end.  
"Well you've regained to your normal stealth I see. Or maybe there was too much alcohol in that cloth." Loki turned around, his eyebrow raised.  
Tony laughed. "You wish."  
Loki blushed, making look even more devilish.  
"C'mere." Tony was still smiling, holding out his hand.  
"Stark…"  
"C'mon reindeer games I don't bite."  
Loki took baby steps towards him, taking his hand. Tony pursed his lips, moving in. Loki inched in closer, meeting Tony in the middle. Tony melted against Loki, his lips incredibly soft. Loki crushing him, his feelings emerging. Tony moved his hand up his back pulling him closer. Loki smiled, breaking the kiss, but Tony held his grip on him. In the suit, making it impossible for him to budge, so they stayed that way, both grinning. Tony kissed Loki again on the lips, and released him. Standing up properly, he let the suit dissolve into the briefcase again, making him two feet smaller.  
"You're tiny aren't you."  
"Actually size, shouldn't matter. By the way, just as a matter of interest, what would your brother say… If he knew anything about this?"  
Both turned to the room, looking at the mess left behind from the wrath of demi-god Thor.  
"Well" Loki smirked. "He'd either feed you to the his pet shnoog, or he'd rip you to pieces with your own smashed decanters."  
"Looks like we'll be keeping it between us then."  
"Well, we have some spring cleaning to do…"  
"Mmm… I have a better idea. Jarvis you can handle this right?"  
"Already sorted sir."  
"Right then, that just leaves us."  
"Hmm I suppose it does." Tony grabbed Loki by the shirt into another kiss, dragging him into his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Stark's Mansion, Three months later_

"Steve what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Steve held Tony by the throat, pinning him to the wall. He spun the rope around Tony's clenched fists, making sure he couldn't move before dropping him to the floor.  
"JESUS!" Tony shouted landing on his back.  
"You let him LIVE here! I thought you were low Stark but I never knew you'd sink this far!" Steve held an already beaten Loki by the throat now, his shield in the other hand. He threw him up against the wall, cracking the tiles.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE! You have NO idea what you're doing!"  
" He MURDERED our people STARK! Or have you forgotten? And now he's here, Laughing behind his back whilst YOU humour him by letting him live!"  
"Steve, Thor knew! Thor… Thor knew!" Tony shouted, he always seemed to be out of breath.  
Steve was taken aback, he looked at Loki, and back to Stark.  
"All the more reason, to keep people like YOU, out of our world." Steve was furious, he was right in Loki's face, who was convulsing from the cracked ribs.  
"I hope Fury is as merciful as I was, because god help you if he's not Stark." Steve dragged Loki out with him, shirt ripped from the struggle.  
"WAIT! Steve no please you can't do this, STEVE!" But Steve was leaving through the windows, expertly climbing his way back down to the jeep, throwing Loki inside. Tony banged his head against the wall, stressed.  
"Jarvis, ah, I need you to get me out of this, and I need you to call Pepper. Now."  
"I am trying Ms Potts now and I have sent help."  
Dum-E rolled in, from the bedroom, making his way to Stark.  
"You always have to be some way involved don't you?"  
"Tony? Jarvis said it's urgent what's wrong? Oh god!" Pepper gasped, her face brought up on the wall screen seeing Tony's state.  
"What's wrong? Do you need me to come over oh my god…"  
"Pepper, I need you to shut up and listen, Dum-E could you work a little faster I'm on a SCHEDULE HERE! Okay, yes well done you successfully made it tighter. Look… Pepper, Steve came here tonight, BECAUSE YOU, ASKED HIM TO APOLOGIZE, DUM-E! Anyway, he found Loki here-"  
"WHAT! Loki was there? Is Steve okay? Did Loki do this to you? Where's Steve!"  
"Pepper shut up! Look, Loki has been staying with me for the last three months." Pepper made to speak. "Ah! No! Listen! Okay? Loki came here, in seek of somewhere to hide. I let him… because he did something for me… that I couldn't… that I couldn't repay him for. Thor was the first to know, and unlike Steve he gave me time to explain, look there isn't much time, Pepper, please you have to stop him, before Fury gets his hands on Loki. Pepper please, I've nobody else, I, I really need your help."  
"Steve, Steve did this to you? How could he… And Tony what did Loki do that you'd let him stay! Are you crazy? How could you do this! It's a felony, you can't just accept criminals into… into your home like him! What did you think you were doing!"  
"He saved my life Pepper! He found me on the floor the night after you left… and he shoved the reactor back in! I hadn't spoken to him since the last time, and yet he showed up on my doorstep… Pepper I'd be dead if he wasn't here. But now Steve has him, in the boot of his car and taking him to Fury. And you know as well as I do he's not the type to forget just like that. Pepper, I'm asking you, I'm begging you, help me this one last time, please… I can't let him go… I can't."  
"How could you Tony… How could you be so, so selfish? How do you think I would have felt knowing you killed yourself…?" She sighed, her eyes red.  
"Pepper… please." Tony bowed his head.  
Pepper saw the desperation in Tony's eyes, assuming there was more to the story than this. But she didn't have the heart not to try, at least.  
"Okay. I'll call him, I'll do the best I can… But Tony..."  
"Pepper?"  
"What?"  
"You have no idea, how grateful I am for this… Thank you."  
"You, you owe me, got that? Now spruce up and get on the road, I'll call you asap. No suits, Tony."  
And with that she hung up, leaving Dum-E and Tony alone.  
"Just stop, just STOP! It's looser now I'll do it." He grabbed his hands back from Dum-E, squeezing out.  
"Jarvis, make sure at least one is ready for deployment."  
"Are you sure not following Ms Potts is a good idea sir?"  
"This is only to stop anything getting to S.H.I.E.L.D. I can't take that chance. Besides, she didn't say which type of suit."  
"The Marc 7 is ready, sir."  
"Perfect, suit up Jarvis." Tony ran down stairs to the shop, the suit waiting to be applied.  
Chest on, face plate down. "Let's go."

Lifting into the air, he thought over the last three months. All the stories, all the secrets. The nights with nightmares, the nights with no sleep. His family… his adopted family… his kids. They discussed everything, they did everything. Never growing tired of each other's company. All the movies… Loki never did end up helping Dum-E. He smiled at this.

Tony flew above traffic, Jarvis tracking Steve's car. Below people were pointing up towards him, excited to see the iron man out again.  
"Any further up to speed on this Jarvis?"  
"Mr Rodgers seems to be heading straight to headquarters. I recommend beating him to it."  
"Or why not take him out before he gets that far?"  
"Sir the ratio of public drivers and the space you will need to blow out his wheels plus the time it would take, may not be suitable for others safety." Jarvis was stern, trying his best to talk sense into him.  
"You sound like Pepper." Tony grumbled.  
"Performing my job, sir."  
"Tell me, what is your job again?"  
"Making sure you're intelligence is up to date, sir."  
"Ouch… Okay fly me to headquarters. Maybe if all else fails I can beat the crap out of him before he gets inside."  
"Ah, brilliant plan sir. Incoming call from ."  
"Tony? Tony he won't listen to me, I've tried everything he's determined to get him inside. I even called Rhodes, he wouldn't talk to me at all! He just said he had to do something. What's that noise? Did you… did you put on the suit!"  
"Stop shouting my ears can still burst in this thing. I had to what if you didn't get through to him? Which you didn't so I had to do something."  
"Sir it appears we have incoming."  
"Incoming, what's he talking about."  
"Pepper, did you say you called Rhodes?"  
"Yes I thought he could help…"  
"Pepper what is Rhodes?"  
"He's… part of the army… Oh my god is he after you! Tony I'm so sorry, I had no idea I'm such an idiot…"  
"Thank you, Pepper." He applauded.  
Tony cut off the call, swerving in time from another bullet attach from behind.  
"Call Rhodes, Jarvis."

"RHODES CALL IT OFF!"  
"Not possible Tony."  
"RHODES!"  
"Unless you land now I can't be sure you won't try to stop Rogers. Now land before you get yourself into a bigger mess, understood."  
"Oh yeah. I understand." The line went dead, and Tony flew directly to the water's edge, making it harder for them to follow him from behind. Boats beside him went on fire as the shots narrowly missed. Tony flew through the bridge suspension wires, putting them off course, now only two followed.  
"Stark this is agent Romanoff. Stand down."  
"No can do Natasha."  
"Stark this is your last warning, I said, stand down."  
"Then LET HIM GO!"  
"Stark, this doesn't benefit anyone." Bullets hit Tony in the back, plummeting him through the water's surface.  
"Shit." The bullets shot quick and fast through, still hitting him. He shot out again, flying between the two planes above him, taking them by surprise.

Suddenly something else hit him from behind, a more powerful missile, shooting him down, combusting into his back just as he hit the water again. Jarvis' connections came and went, his suit frying underwater.  
"Sir-" "Si…r" Si…Si…" Dead.


	9. Chapter 9 - Part Two

_ PART 2_

Three days later, Tony woke up in hospital. It was the first time he'd had a tube up his nose since being in that cave. He yanked it out, just like before, scared he was reliving the memory. Outside the screen wall, men and women walked around in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms. A drip was attached to his arm, his gown sleeve cut just above the needle's plaster.  
"Where… wh-" Tony moved his head about, bewildered.  
"Settle down, Stark. Try to refrain from any sudden movements."  
"Natasha?" Tony slurred, the morphine effecting his speech.  
"Welcome back. You had a nasty fall."  
"Loki? Where's Loki?" His eyes shot open, his tubes restricting him as he tried to sit up, yanking him back down again. "Agh!" He pulled at the wires, struggling to get free. But Natasha held his arm, crushing him back to the bed. He was incapable of moving under her grip, she was so strong. He miffed his lip, forcing to breath through his nose. He was like an injured puppy, yet again so vulnerable. Romanoff gave him a slight look of pity. "No… no you haven't…" He stopped struggling, feeling limp. He looked away from her, shaking with anger.  
"He's in his cell. He's a lucky man, Stark. If you hadn't been so set on saving him Thor would not be here in his defence. But I wouldn't say you'll be as lucky with Fury."  
"He's alive?" Tony looked back to her, his eyes glazed over, overwhelmed with relief. Romanoff looked back at him, abashed by his care for the god. She went about fixing his drip, which he childishly pulled down.  
"Agent Fury will be in shortly, once I've told him you're awake. And full of energy…" She gave him a disapproving look.  
"Can I see him?" Tony asked, brown eyes wide. He really did resemble a toddler sometimes she thought, rolling her eyes, she wasn't fond of children.  
"I'm not authorised to tell you any more about Loki… but Fury will be in shortly. Try to be patient. I think Bruce is outside." She walked out, leaving the door open behind her. Tony sat up in the bed, feeling extremely callow lying under the sheets.  
"You're lucky to be alive, I saw the remainder of your suit."  
Bruce walked in, closing the door. He sat down in the chair by the door.  
"Well I'm sure they invented some sort of weapon to bring me down as soon as they" Tony wincing as he leaned back. "found out about the suit… Have you seen him yet?"  
"Tony I wouldn't get your hopes up… for early release that is. Try to relax for now, you'll have to deal with it soon anyway." Bruce was always soft spoken, it aggravated Tony that he could be so laid back about everything. Bruce glanced at him heavily, his eyebrows knitting furrows into his forehead. Tony didn't bother to keep looking at him, the tension becoming insufferable.  
"Pepper still isn't speaking to Rodgers… He's feeling pretty bad about it all Tony, he didn't know what came over him, he was just so angry to see him living comfortably with you… for the record, I think he's genuinely sorry."  
Stark was still silent, his mind focused on getting to Loki. He could care less about Steve at the moment.  
"Tony. Tony?"  
"Hum?" He turned in a daze to face Bruce again.  
"I asked, if there was anything going on between you two? Anything else?"  
Tony gave a worn out look, he was tired of answering questions. Bruce just nodded his head, giving an awkward smile. He didn't ask any more questions, just filled him in with what was happening and rambled on about Natasha. He even made him laugh a few times.  
"Can you give us a minute? Thanks doctor." Bruce stood up nodding and walked out, smiling at Tony before he left.  
"Well well well." Fury stood with his hands behind his back in front of the bed. Tony glared at him, not giving him the satisfaction to see him in pain. After all Fury was no saint, he was just as much a murderer as Loki used to be.  
"You'll be pleased to know Thor came in the nick of time. He used himself as a human shield in front of Loki's cell. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, and you would be where he is now. He told us that you had to fill us in for the most part. So all we know is that he was banished here with only a small amount of power to keep him out of trouble. Care to fill me in Stark?"  
Stark ran a tongue around his teeth, rolling his tongue inside his mouth. He began at the beginning, filling him in on most things, the last three weeks, how he'd gotten away with it so long angered Fury. He left out the more intimate details, but he left hints here and there, that he was more than an acquaintance.

When he was done, Fury was pacing the room. They argued about why Loki was still in a cell, why he had been sentenced to punishment since he arrived, why Fury had no right, about how Loki should be a free man, that he had served his time on Asgard, that he was still haunted from what they did to them there. Stark's objections that he couldn't see him. Fury's accusations that he needed help, Tony's counters that he had Loki.

"It's not up for negotiation Stark! If he lives here, we have to know that he isn't a threat to our environment!"  
"So torturing? That's how you figure out of a guy's sane enough now? Are you kidding me?"  
"Think about the media attention this guy's gonna get? Do you think everyone will be as forgiving as you!"  
"Not everyone in this world is as immoral as you!"  
"No but also not everyone is as vulnerable and in need of human contact as you!"  
That shut him up, he sat back dropping his hands to his side. He swallowed his anger, letting Fury savour his last words.  
"I didn't mean that Stark. Look, just sit tight for now. I'll get back to you soon. Do you want anything?" Fury held the door, about to close it.  
"I want to see Loki."  
"Tough."  
"And my phone."  
Fury slammed the door, waving his requests away.  
When Fury left the corridor, he found a video camera in the corner. He slammed the wall with his fist, he could really use Jarvis right now.

In a few hours a physio came into Tony's room, he had him walking within half an hour and opening and closing the door in his gown. He wasn't in extreme pain, another advantage of the thing in his chest was that he always ran on sufficient energy. Fury got him his phone, and within twenty-four hours when he could walk without an aid, he had located Loki's cell and disabled the camera. He had changed into a blue t-shirt and black sweats that Pepper had left in. That visit was awkward.

Tony ended up outside a cement room, with one wall that was half glass. Outside the door were two agents, guarding it. He tiptoed around the corner, sticking to the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. The glass wall was around the next corner, all he had to do was get passed the next two agents. He came up with a plan to order Jarvis to authorise a distress call from Fury. Within seconds their walkie-talkies were buzzing with Jarvis' voice. They turned right and ran straight down the corridor.  
"Idiots." He rolled his eyes, at how lax the intelligence appeared to be.

Tony strode in front of the window, looking in. But inside lay a chain and empty shackle attached to the wall. He threw his hands up in despair, feeling even more hopeless.  
"Apparently they moved from here not moments ago, I can't seem to get a trace of him whatsoever. I'm sorry sir but it looks like they are using some sort of shield I can't hack into just yet."  
"Keep me posted, Jarvis. I need to know what they're doing."  
"Stark"  
"You! Why is he still in there Thor, I thought you could protect him." Tony spat through gritted teeth.  
"I can't seem to get through to them, it's only a matter of time I think before they do something drastic. Fury is in rather a contemptuous mood."  
"What? Whatever, I have to find him."  
"Why are you so interested in my brother? You do not owe him anything."  
"He saved my life… of course I do." Tony stated plainly, confused.  
"Yes, and you have kept him away from harm for the last three months now. You have repaid him enough Stark."  
Thor gave Tony a queer look, not understanding why he was so concerned.  
"Well… I don't think it was enough…" Tony stuttered_, I can't exactly tell him I love him in fear of my own life…_ wait_, what? I love him?_ Tony was lost in his own head, not reacting to Thor.  
"STARK! Answer me!" Thor was advancing on Tony, but he had no idea what for.  
"Wait what? I wasn't listening…" Thor stopped, staring down at him.  
"Oh… I'm sorry I thought... never mind."  
" I do…"  
"What?" Thor had begun walking, barely turning to listen to him.  
"Nothing, let's go."  
Two agents came around the corner, meeting Thor and Tony.  
"This is area is for authorised personnel only." The one on the right stated, both holding their arms to Thor and Tony.  
"Stand down, they're with me."  
The two agents looked at each other, slowly bringing down their weapons. They nodded and backed off to the cell door.  
"Boys, you're needed inside, now."  
Both of them wheeled around, looking at Natasha standing a few centimetres from Tony. They looked at each other, not sure whether to trust her.  
"Just follow me." Natasha snapped, impatient.  
Following Natasha like dogs she led them into a side room, looking on either side of the corridor for followers.  
"Stark I'm sure you've disabled every camera here already, so we just have to be quiet."  
"What's this about Natasha?" Tony rubbed his forehead gruffly, itching to find Loki.  
"I heard…your side of the story. I took the liberty of listening when Fury and you were talking. I'm not saying I'm in favour of him being alive… but I think there's something both of you should know."  
"Where is my brother!" Thor grabbed Romanoff's shoulders, shaking her.  
"Hands off. Look, Fury is twisting him… Stark if you really believe he has changed… I know Bruce trusts you… but Fury is messing with his mind… He has said barely anything since Steve brought him in, for by your name Stark…"  
Tony swallowed, hoping Thor was as ignorant to the tiny details as he was to elegance.  
"I'm on night watch, and he's been having this re-occurring dream… He's screaming all the time, he never stops until he's waked up by his supervisors. I know they're torturing him, but his mind, he's not there, he's just… broken… I can't see him lasting."  
Both Thor and Tony were quiet, there were no words for this.  
"But… there's something else. Fury has been trying to transport him to the Chitauri."  
"NO!" Thor screamed, tearing down the door and raging down the corridor.  
Natasha grabbed Tony, looking worried. "Stark, there isn't much time… I heard the teleporter is already being prepared… Follow the red railings, they're on the wall, when you finish them turn left down a grey corridor and you'll find a lab. That's where you'll find him, bring Thor. You'll need him. Now go, go!" Tony let go of her arm which he was gripping onto without realising. He stumbled out into the corridor, listening out for Thor.  
"THOR! THIS WAY!" He called to him, making him turn from busting open every door in his path.  
Thor ran with Stark, following the railings, coming to the corridor. The lab doors were made of tinted glass. Thor ran at it, trying to thrust it open. It creaked from the pressure.  
"THE HAMMER!" Tony was desperate, screaming now.  
Thor, acknowledging the hammer like he hadn't seen it before, threw it at the door. It burst open, revealing a huge tube in the centre controlled by panels manned by more agents in white coats everywhere. Loki sat inside the tube, his lost eyes finding Stark. He was distressed, banging on the tube to let him out, his eyes bloodshot and dried tears stained his cheeks. The pressure in the tube started rising, giving the inside a warped look. Loki put his hand to the glass one last time. "Stark…"  
Within a matter of seconds he was gone, sucked out of the atmosphere, the tube lying empty.

Tony crumbled to his knees, staring at the ground, winded. Everything happened in slow motion. Thor ran to the tube, smashing it with his hammer, but he was gone.  
The men ran around Thor, grabbing him. He easily flung them back, the sparks of the wires flying everywhere as he tore them from the walls. Sirens blasted, the room flashing red and white. Tony was rooted, a part of the furniture as people rushed around him trying to contain Thor…


	10. Chapter 10

"Stark…" Loki groaned, moaning, his face in water.  
"The son of Odin has returned has he? How was his majesty?" Three chitauri grabbed Loki by the collar, pulling him up. Loki came to his senses, pulling the armour off one guard, focusing on what he was.  
"No… No!" His green eyes widened, terrified.  
The guards laughed, dragging him from the shore to the cold rock. He slapped to the ground, knocking his jaw. He was so weak, his head light. His powers would return in time, for healing, but he feared he was running out of such a luxury. Screaming, begging to be taken back, to torture him elsewhere, begging to return to Stark… leave this place.  
The Chitauri hauled him up, his legs dragging as he was brought into the city.  
Another stepped in front of him, grabbing him by his throat, grinning. He threw him three metres, smashing him into rock. He lay down, barely able to open his eyes. He was grabbed from behind and thrown again, this time straight into the ground. Around him he heard malicious laughter, mocking the god of lies, of mischief , the silver-tongued green-eyed snake. A traitor of the worst kind. A last kick to the abdomen, a last sigh of help.

Thor was shot with tranquiliser to stop his rage from killing Fury and everyone else in the room. Stark was moved back to the hospital wing on a stretcher. His eyes were open all the time, but he did not stir. Loki was gone and there was nothing he could do. Immobilised from the shock. People tried to talk him round, saying that Fury was wrong, but he did what he did believing it was right for the wellbeing of mankind. They told him not to blame him, but it was a curse, not being able to move so he could tear his head off. For a week there was no improvement. Stark was cut away from everyone, they worried he would be stuck in this 'space', this white noise that he would not be helped out of. But he could hear, he could understand. Yet all day he dreamed only of the last few months, giving him some peace of mind, focusing on the past whilst struggling his hardest to get through the present.

Fury acted as though nothing had really happened, and many agreed his choice was right, it was just the way he did it. Thor was in a state. He returned to Asgard begging for help to save Loki. However no word was received from him, and for all everybody could assume was that Loki was already dead.

Tony didn't try taking his life anymore, he only went through the motions, drinking himself to sleep and drinking himself awake. And even though he wanted to pretend it never happened, that Loki wasn't even real, he never let himself. Thor told him time was so different there, that there was still hope. Our days were like their hours, that Loki was still in with a chance.

Loki was close to death. They chained him up on the city walls, waiting until he fainted shaking him awake and chaining him back up again. At night he was kept outside amongst the vermin, lying on cold slabs of the same metallic rock they used as their armour. He was tethered to it, the metal cutting into his ankles. His clothes were torn off and cast over the bridges, freezing, open to humiliation.  
He was trying his best to save his energy, but he needed a boost if he was ever going to escape, and even if he did he'd have no idea which of the nine realms he'd end up. He was desperate, his mouth lay open, accepting whatever fell into it as food. They had caused him to become delirious! If he ever so much as looked at another one of them he would recognise them as a person he knew, tricking him into thinking the one's closest to him were turning on him. That Stark had turned, and it was him now watching him and laughing at him while he lay there exposed. That Thor had tied him up and cut him loose just so he could pretend he was showing mercy, when in reality he was strung back up by his wrists from the tallest walls. He begged Them, as if they were really his tormentors. He had lost all hope, lying unconscious for what seemed like days.

In Asgard, his mother grew restless. She found Loki's strife unbearable, knowing he could be seconds away from death, or dead already. She too had begged the All-father for his aid, but he had denied. He replied coldly, cutting. "I do not wish to cause ruptures with Midgardians. If they feel Loki has not been punished enough for his actions… he must repay them in whatever way they see fit."  
She lay awake that night, aware of what she must do. He was her son, and she couldn't simply sit and fret if he were to live. So she decided it was time, but she would not ask Thor, he would be unable to resist saving his brother, which would disappoint his father further, he couldn't risk it if he was to be accepted as an heir, to be the King of Asgard. It may be double treason, but it was time Loki was put first.

"MOTHER! NO! Do you not know of the consequences? Let me come with you! No!" She was hanging on to her husband's source of power. His cane, that would send her anywhere. She called into the empty room, looking out to the night sky 'Take me to Loki." When Thor burst in, confronting her after unable to find her. But she was already being sucked out of their world, and giving one last look to Thor, she gave a sad smile, and vanished.

She arrived in the city. Around her the Chitauri hid just like the frost giants had. It was quiet, cold, desolate. It shined dully, the sun barely glinting off the ground. Over by the wall lay a limp Loki, surrounded by rats and weird, ugly dark grey beasts with wings. A guard stepped in front of him, using a large scythe to stop her from coming nearer.  
"I do not wish to harm you. I have come for my son. And you shall allow me to take him away from here." The guard did not move. "If you prevent me from getting to my son, I shall be forced to disarm you. And I will not stop until I get to him."  
"Mother…?" Loki was moaning, blind. He reached his hand out, a scaly bone stretching out.  
"Loki!" The guard was ever still.  
"I am sorry for this." She took the cane, pointing it at him. Within seconds the golden light broke out of its end, blasting him back into the wall. He lay motionless against it. She ran to Loki, crying as she saw her son, naked, eaten, beaten, broken. She lifted him up, his eyes closed, his head too sore to frown. She used the cane again to cast herself out, just as the Chitauri closed in on her.  
She did not return to Asgard, she knew that betraying her husband's wishes was dangerous enough, but bringing him back he would be assured death. Instead she brought him back to where he was sent, Midgard, in an abandoned building outside of New York. She stayed with him for one hour only, knowing she'd have to return before long. She gave him a bed from the cane, clothes, nourishment. But she had to leave, in fear of what her husband might do.  
"My son, you know that I love you, but I must leave here. Your father will be so angry with me for this, but come now I couldn't let you be all alone. You must rest, build your strength and power. I shall meet you again soon my love. But for now, I must go… Goodbye Loki." She kissed his forehead goodbye, letting go of his hand. He was too weak to move his mouth, but he knew she must leave here, and he must stay. He watched her be sucked into the atmosphere, returning to Asgard.

She returned quietly, meeting Thor without hesitation.  
"My boy, he is back in Midgard. I have left him with barely enough but it was all I could muster after the transition to the Chitauri. Go, now. I will deal your father, find him. Find him and restore him, he is not what he was." She left him with tears in her eyes, opening the door to the grand hall, finding her husband in his throne, caneless. He rose, she bowed her head, kneeling just inside the door. He loved her, but he found it hard to believe, he was furious. He took the cane from her, storming out from the door she came in, leaving her on the floor, mewling like a baby.

The next day, Thor arrived in Midgard, finding where his mother had left Loki. He thundered up the stairs like it was the end of the world, finding Loki's door. He lay up amongst the white pillows, his eyes open, the same look he had when he first arrived with the Chitauri.  
"Brother!" Thor made for an embrace.  
"I am pleading with you my brother, please do not harm me. I promise you I will pay for my doings, but please not like this. Sentence me to a lifetime of hard labour, have me work with the criminals, I beg you not to dement me anymore, I beg you Thor I beg you… I beg you." Loki bowed his head, cowering against the bed's head. He whimpered, his eyes too dry to cry.  
"What? What are you talking about! I will not harm you, whatever gave you that idea?" Thor treaded towards Loki, but he moved up further from him in the bed, petrified.  
"Loki, you must believe me. Mother was only here, she told me to come."  
"YOU CAN'T BRING ME BACK PLEASE THOR PLEASE!"  
"LOKI! Calm down! I am not here to harm you in any way! I only wish to help you! The Chitauri… they have brainwashed you. I can't understand how you are so scared of me, but I beg you, please believe me when I tell you I am not here to harm you. KNOW ME LOKI Know your brother!"  
Loki looked at Thor. Bewildered, confused out of his wits. Loki was rested, he had mustered just enough power to take him away from here, but he wouldn't last when he landed wherever he did. His mind was going out of control, his stomach doing summersaults. He couldn't take the feeling of pain Thor brought with him, the fear, the dread. He fainted, falling from the bed onto the concrete floor, unmoving. Thor lifted the weak man from the floor, he was still dirtied with dried blood and gravel. He knew he'd have to bring him somewhere safe. All his mother could muster for his clothes was a vest and some shorts. He knew exactly where to go.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stark! Open up!"  
"Mr Stark is not allowing any visitors in, Mr Odinson."  
"Well tell him if he doesn't start I will blast his house to pieces and I am sure he shall not be as hesitant!" Thor spat at Jarvis.  
"Thor?" Tony slurred, calling down to the intercom. "What do you want."  
"OPEN THE DOOR."  
Tony sighed into the intercom, buzzing off. The door to the elevator opened, letting Thor inside.  
Tony stumbled over to the spot he'd been sitting on for the last few days. The mess was gone but the carpets were stained with his own blood and liquor. Thor kicked the door to elevator in, it opened to slowly. "SHOW ME TO A BED."  
Stark looked up, finding an unconscious Loki in Thor's arms. He ran over to him, in instinct, grabbing Loki. Running to his bedroom he lay him on top of the bed. He looked like death himself.  
"J-Jarvis… I need you to do a health check on Loki, show me everything, check everything Jarvis!" He shouted, grabbing an IV from Dum-E.  
"What can I do?" Thor asked desperately.  
"I need you to run downstairs, grab the heart monitor, it will be beside my work table, not the desk the work table. Beside it there will be red and white leads, I need them too. Quick go!"  
Jarvis did a body scan from the roof, running the red laser from head to toe on Loki.  
"Sir it appears his recovery rate is rapid, however I recommend cleaning his wounds as quickly as possible. The dirt in them is unrecognisable from anything I've ever seen before, alien soil. I have begun running a bath."  
"Thank you Jarvis, give me those" Stark took the heart monitor from Thor's grasp. He ripped Loki's vest, strapping the stickers onto his chest and his arms, attaching them to the machine. It beeped itself to life, running a slow pace as Loki's heart struggled through.  
"Sir, it seems that he has some sort of infection from the soil. I have added antiseptic fluid into the bath, I must tell you he does not seem to be improving."  
Stark gingerly lifted Loki's body, careful not to break his bones he was so light. He kicked the door open to the bathroom, walking with him inside. He stripped him of his clothes, placing him into the bath. Thor walked cautiously behind him, bringing the monitor with him.  
"THOR! Hold his head up I have to clean his wounds."  
Thor came storming in, holding Loki's head steady whilst Tony washed the blood and dirt from the wounds. He felt happier than he ever had before, but more worried and absolutely terrified than he had before as Loki barely grasped onto life.

When Loki was bandaged and washed, they put him into Stark's bed. He had broken into a cold sweat, moving his head from side to side. Tony never left his side all through it, holding his hand. He talked to him all night, telling him what had been happening, how he had felt when he left, everything and anything. Still Loki was lost in a stupor, never waking.

"Stark? I am heading to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I should be back within the hour."  
"What? You can't go there? They are against him Thor, he has no chance…"  
"Do not think me a fool, I believe I will be able to do something, do not worry. My brother is now under my full protection. They shall not meddle with him again."  
"Thor, I will run, if it comes to that. I will run."  
"I do not ask you to, you have done so much for him as it is. It will not come to that."  
"Let's hope." Stark smiled, retreating back to his bedroom.

Hours passed, still no sign of Thor. Stark had fallen asleep still clutching Loki's hand, waiting for him to wake up. He woke with a start, feeling too hot inside the room. He looked to his left, but Loki had vanished. He checked his hand, which was now lying down beside the bed. "Loki?" He asked drowsily. The room was quiet. He got up in a hurry, feeling dizzy as the blood rushed from his head. He grabbed onto the side table, almost falling. "Loki."  
"Do not move." Loki spoke low from behind him, his breath upon his neck.  
"What?" Tony was about to look around when he felt the knife jab him.  
"Loki what are you-?"  
"NO!" Loki slapped him, making him fall on the ground. He pointed the knife at Stark, his expression twisted. Tony crawled back on his backside, searching for some answers in Loki's face, who was covered head to toe in an expression of hate, fear, just like he had when he met Thor.  
"HOW COULD YOU TURN ON ME. HOW COULD YOU!" Loki limped towards him, putting pressure on his right foot only.  
"Loki, I have no idea what you're talking about…"  
"Oh Really?" Loki appeared behind him, the knife on his throat. "So you deny what you've done to me? You deny to be my torturer? Is that really what you expect me to believe!" Loki grabbed him tighter, the knife closing in. He was crying against Tony's cheek.  
"Loki?"  
"What!" He spat, his eyes clenched.  
"Loki, I love you… I don't know what… what you've… you've been through, with the Chitauri. But Loki you have to listen to me, I… I would never hurt you. Loki, please, you have to believe me. Loki I will help you, I will help you through this. You're not thinking straight, please just drop the knife. Loki please… PLEASE!" Tony cried out, as Loki's angry cries grew louder. He dropped the knife slowly lower.  
"Brother? Brother no!" Thor burst into the room. Stark took his last look towards the god before the knife sliced through his back, making him gurgle, coming in and out of consciousness.  
Thor grabbed Loki from him, putting his hammer on top of him. He screamed, psychotically, thrashing around the bed trying to move.  
"Give me Stark, you take care of Loki." Bruce and Natasha took Stark from Thor's arms, the blood seeping through their fingers. "Fury we need a medical team now…" That was the last he heard, Loki's screams in the background, Natasha's words falling down the phone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Part Three

**PART THREE**

"He's coming around, look I can see his eyes, they're opening look!"  
"It could just be another seizure, careful I'll go and call the nurse."  
"No he's waking up LOOK!"  
"Stark?"  
Stark sighed, looking through the haze that was his vision. It was so bright.  
"Why's it so bright?" He grumbled, the light searing painfully into his eyes.  
There was laughter around him, and tears of joy from one over emotional woman to his left.  
"Gingers." He smirked, looking over.  
She nudged him gently, scared of hurting him. For a moment it felt normal. Pepper was always beside him every time he was in hospital.  
"Always waking up complaining Tony." She dropped a tear onto his hand.  
"Pepper ew." He wiped it slowly off his bed sheets.  
He noticed Thor to his right, smiling as he looked up.  
"Stark, how are you?"  
"Thor… Loki! Loki?" But…"  
Thor looked to Pepper who looked back, she swallowed.  
"Anthony, I want you to remain calm. Loki wasn't exactly as able to mend as you were…"  
"After… Thor walked in… We sent him to a psychiatrist. Well sort of, it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s... de-brainwasher. And once he came round… well after two weeks… when he remembered what happened… he couldn't face coming back here, he was so ashamed. He met Thor, but he just ran, ran out of here…" Pepper saw the look on Tony's face, crumpling.  
"But we're still trying to find him! Fury's got satellites up everywhere and Bruce is doing his best to track him down! We'll find him, don't worry."  
"Stark there's no way he could hide forever." Natasha piped in from the corner.  
"Wait… Fury's helping?"  
"Yes, he was the first man to suggest therapy. As soon as he saw Loki… his state... He knew he'd gone too far. He still wasn't happy about him being here but he realised you were right when you told him everything, but don't take that as though he likes the guy because I'm sure he'd still like to tear out his guts and pin them over the statue of liberty."  
Thor coughed gruffly, looking at the ground.  
"That's enough Natasha." Pepper looked at her over her nose.  
"Stark I've never met a man such as you. He comes into your house, threatening you for refuge… you give it to him. He is taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. and… and you track him down like he's your brother!" _Well actually he's a bit more than that_, Tony thought. "You spend a week in hospital because of what they did to Him! Then you act as though life has stopped when you're sent home" _Well actually it wasn't pretty_, Stark began a running commentary in his mind as Thor rambled on." "And when he's brought back, I brought him to you like I expected you to help him. I've never seen someone so glad to see my brother, and you cleaned his wounds, you kept him in the luxury of your own room" _Well it wasn't the first_ "You had your… house…" _Tony rolled his eyes. Jarvis?_ "Make sure he was okay… and he attacks you… and you're still worried about him. I have never met someone so honourable as you… Stark." _Well you wouldn't be saying that if you knew everything_… "One of a kind."  
Pepper looked at Tony, mentally begging Thor not to put two and two together. But Thor simply shone a brilliant smile down on Tony, as if completely oblivious.  
"I wouldn't go that far. But I want to help… find him. By the way, how long have I been out?"  
"Three weeks. Slept like a baby. Well an unconscious baby. Bad mother I believe."  
"Three weeks…" Tony stared in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"  
"Natasha's tired." Pepper said, giving her a disapproving face.  
Tony tried to sit up, feeling the drugs kicking in and making him woozy.  
"What have they got me on?"  
"Well because you drank so much that night before Loki came, the drugs mixed with the morphine so they put you on something a little heavier after the alcohol washed out. Pretty close to tranquiliser I think…"  
"For three weeks! Cool… Anyway, when can I get to work. I need to fix the suit… well actually melt it down since it's a pile of scrap metal thanks to Agent Rommie over here. I can fix a tracker onto my suit and fly around… I could –"  
"You, can't do anything. You are to stay here until your back has no hole in it. That's an order." Fury opened the door, strolling in.  
"Ah, my favourite murderer, tell me Fury, how long after you saw Loki completely fucked out of his mind did you realise you're a satanic maniac?" Tony gave a look of mock confusion, deadly serious all the same.  
"Tony…" Pepper warned.  
"No, I wanna know. Was it just after you saw his mashed face, or, when you found out he stabbed me? The annoying little prick in the side."  
"Tony!"  
"I did you a favour. I didn't have to pay my agents to sit in a room with him 24/7 to help him, but I did, for you. And just because he saved your life, does not mean I, owe him anything!"  
"Oh, because you are just so innocent, aren't you Patchy? You almost killed him! He served his time, punished by his own people! He told me all about it, no human could endure something like that, and you KNEW!" Tony sat up in the bed, pointing his finger at him.  
"He killed my men. Now pipe down. I'll see you all later." He stormed out.  
"When can I go home?" Tony snapped at Natasha.  
"As soon as you can stand up without feeling like someone has put a knife through your chest."  
Tony looked at his chest, seeing the arc reactor glowing.  
"So… never." He looked, tapping it.  
There was awkward laughter around the room, nobody felt like laughing.  
"I never thanked you, you know. For helping me get to Loki." Tony turned to Natasha again.  
"Nothing. Happy to do it."  
"Yes, a real mark of bravery, thank you Ms Romanoff."  
"Mr Stark, the physiotherapist will see you now. Could you please give him some space?"  
"Yeah sure, we'll see you later Tony, okay?" Pepper kissed the top of his head, smiling fondly.  
He smiled back, preparing for his pain lesson.

That night Tony lay in his hospital bed asleep, he beeped the nurse for extra morphine three times that day after his physio. The whole ward was black, almost like being outside. It was warm enough for it too. It was the run up to Christmas, even S.H.I.E.L.D. had some decorations up. Outside his room stood a life size Santa, complete with a red and white suit. It was the last thing Tony saw before being knocked out with the next batch of morphine. He could have sworn it had moved.  
As a matter of fact it did, and it was currently standing above Tony's bed. The Santa man put his hand over his mouth, Tony grumbled underneath it. He opened his eyes one by one, looking up. The Santa man tore down his beard, revealing a freshly shaven man with bright green eyes, a black lock slipped underneath the cotton trimmed hat. Tony buried his head deeper into the pillow when he recognised who it was.  
"Loki?!" Tony's eyes widening, his words mumbled underneath his hand. Loki used his other to hold Tony's hand. There were tears in his eyes.  
"Stark. I am deeply sorry, for all the pain I've caused you. I should never have stayed with you. I should have cleared out. But I was so selfish… I've come here every night you know, the same Santa suit, when you were in your drug induced coma… I couldn't face any of them. I knew what I'd done was just so…"  
"Loki..." Tony's eyes saddened, Loki tightened his mouth over his face.  
"No Stark. I must get this out." Loki sighed, putting on a harsher face. "You must forget me. You must never think of me. We never had a relationship. You are nothing to me, you understand? I am but a man on the street. I do not care for you. This is the end of the line. There is nothing more to this. You will forget." Loki held back the tears, but Tony didn't. They wet Loki's hand, he could feel the salt taste trickle underneath it, into his mouth.  
Loki let go of his mouth, a tear in his eye, a grimace on his face. And with the click of his finger he pressed the nurse button again, and disappeared.  
"Loki!" Tony croaked, his mouth dry.  
The nurse came in with a small tube bag, pouring it into his drip. "How is that Mr Stark? You certainly take a lot. The pain too much?" She was referring to the tears in his mouth.  
"No… I just saw…"  
"Shh, I need you to rest, you have a long day of physio tomorrow."  
Tony felt his eyes beginning to droop, he tried fighting the drugs but it seemed to make him drowsier. "But…" His eyes closing separately.  
"Shh, Shh." The nurse walked out, turning out the light again  
Tony drifted off, feeling the liquid run through his veins.

He told nobody of what happened, and within the week he returned home. Pepper stayed with him, making sure he did as he was told, he ate, he drank appropriately and did nothing rash. He began to pretend, making it easier on Pepper when she did something good for him. She knew he was only half there, but she pretended with him. When no more news came from Fury and Bruce, he pretended to be hopeful, that he'd find him someday he'd say with a smile. But he knew Loki wasn't going to be found so easily. After three months of pretending, he was able to go out again. His first night out, Bruce and Rhodes took him out like good old times, they went to New York, Tony taking the Acura out for a spin from California. They went out through all the nightclubs, most of them so surprised and honoured to see two superhero's that they were given free admission. Rhodes commented on this that he went out every day whereas they went out every few months to fight for their country.  
"We're just cooler. And I'm sexier." All was a show, but they bought it.  
They reached a small dance bar, dingy looking place with tacky neon lighting and a dark interior. It was like the inside of a boiler, packed with bodies rubbing against each other in the low lighting. Tony supported his weight on the bar, barely able to stand up from the amount he'd consumed.  
"T-two… flaming zamb-adooki's and a Bacardi breezer for my woman Bruce over there." He wheezed laughter, genuinely finding something funny. He could barely string a sentence together. How he missed the happy drunk. The bar was full of people like him, leaning on for support. He looked down, seeing the blurriness that was the crowd. He turned to his right, seeing a man. He was wearing a dark purple three-piece. But he didn't look like a fashion disaster, it complimented his dark black hair and deep green eyes. His shirt was pristine white, his tie black. He drank a scotch, with ice. His hair tumbled down in locks, shorter locks at the front. His head was down, swirling the ice in the drink. He swallowed the last dregs miserably, left a tip on the counter and walked out. He didn't notice Stark. Stark clumsily tried to scramble his way out of the crowd, trying to get a hold of the man, but he was gone by the time he got out.  
"Loki!" Stark shouted, nothing.  
"Hey! Your drinks!" The bartender screamed over the noise.  
Tony took one last look at the door, scratching his head and turning back to the bar.  
"Hey, are you Tony Stark? All right! On the house!"  
"Thank you… Thanks." Stark stumbled away smiling, drinks in his hands.  
"Hey… what's up with you?"  
"What? Nothing nothing."  
"You looked like you've seen a ghost, your face is like a sheet. WOOOO!" Rhodes screamed in his face, bursting into laughter.  
"Your breezer Ms geezer?" Tony jested towards Bruce, handing him the bottle. He grabbed it, sticking out his tongue.  
The night went on as planned, the happy little threesome drank more, and laughed the night away. But Tony's mind never lifted from Loki.

The next night he went to the bar alone. He sat in the corner booth, concealing himself from everyone. He drank little, and refused any female attention that came his way. He kept his eyes peeled, as he waited to see if the same man would return. Around half twelve, when the place began to pipe up, he saw him walk in. He came alone, in a black suit this time. He looked like… well a god in it. He ordered the same drink in that beautiful silk voice. He drank it, and left just like the night before.  
Tony did the same thing for the next three nights, never daring to follow Loki outside of the joint. Always scared somehow he'd scare him into disappearing again, like he always did. No, this time he decided to wait it out, until he found the right moment.

On the fourth night, at half twelve when Loki was scheduled to come in, he didn't arrive. He waited ten minutes, but Loki was never late the last four nights. He waited another ten minutes, becoming impatient. He grew fed up, convinced he wasn't coming. Or maybe he did see him… and he left town. Or maybe he just left town altogether. Tony left the building just as hopeless as he felt the night Loki came to visit him, in the hospital. He slammed the door behind him, buttoning up his trench coat over his mouth. He turned a corner, wandering aimlessly through the town. He walked with his head down, staring at the ground. So it was no surprise when he walked straight into a man, running in his direction.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!" Tony caught the guy by the coat, still as arrogant even when he was in the wrong. The man barely glanced at him, he was in such a rush to get away. "Wait, what's wrong? Hey? Hey! Wait!" But the man got free of his grasp, pushing past him.  
Tony looked down the alleyway, all there was in front of him was darkness. He walked down, finding a group of hooded figures surrounding a black shadow against the wall.  
"Pin his arms!" Their accents were rough, Bronx home brewed.  
"Hey c'mon the last guys did a bad enough job, just leave him."  
"What? Are you serious? He tried to kill Joey!"  
"Joey was being an idiot!"  
"Don't talk 'bout J like that. He was free reaping!"  
"C'mon let's just go Tom"  
"Nick if you don't shut to fuck up it'll be you in that corner."  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
"Who the fuck's that? Whack him. Get rid of him."  
"No wait… is that? No never mind. HEY YOU! CLEAR OUT. We were here first. Motherfucking fags…"  
Tony snorted, looking at their bats. One guy pulled out a gun, aiming it at him. Tony was wearing his bracelet, he always wore it now. He put his hands up, slowly.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tony grinned, the alcohol made him a little cockier. But he didn't need to be.  
"Go now, before it comes to anything worse. I can handle this myself." The man against the wall spoke to Tony. It wasn't hard to tell who it was.  
"Shut up. What the hell happened to you? You're gone for three months and you've landed yourself in the gutter already. Well I must say you do it in style." He was referring to Loki's neat dress, another suit. For by a couple of rips here and there from the pleasant hooded figures.  
"I'm gonna kill you ya hear? C'mon, you wanna come a little closer?"  
"Why are you here? How did you find me."  
"Coincidence."  
"Is this guy fucking serious. Just do him already!"  
"You guys sound like something out of family guy I'm serious..." Tony wheezed with laughter, slapping his knee.  
He clicked the button on his wrist. The hooded figures closing in. A couple had knives. Tony laughed louder, the suit was in the car.  
"Something funny?" They wore balaclavas, the leader of the pack grabbing his shirt. "I said… is SOMETHING FUNNY?" Tony bit his lip hard, almost dying with the laughter he was compressing from his stomach. The hoodie hit him hard in the stomach, Tony doubled over. "You pack a punch I'll give you that" He wheezed.  
"You don't wanna mess with me man, who the fuck do you think you are. This is my PLACE." The man was becoming even more agitated, making it funnier, but Loki was growing angrier. He put his weight on his arms, kneeling on the dirt.  
"I TOLD you, to forget about me. I TOLD you, that you WERE NOTHING to me! IS-"  
"And WHAT! You think I could JUST FORGET? Because You, said so? Well I am so sorry Loki, But You are NOT the only one that calls the shots" Stark screamed back at him, bitter. The hooded figures were closing in on him, knives at the ready.  
"Maybe you should listen to your friend over there, he seems to be smarter than you… You wouldn't know what I could do to you in under three minutes." The man grabbed his shirt again, smiling manically. Tony could feel the knife press against his stomach. He smiled.  
"I think your problem, tacky hoodie man… is that you've spent your whole life in a council flat, call yourself 'tough' but really you just never could be bothered to actually get an education… so you sit at home… waiting on your benefits every month and come out onto the streets and beat up people because your father, never loved you. Either that or he's dead…"  
"I DON'T THINK I'M LIKING YOUR TONE"  
"Am I right…? Because I gotta be honest you're an open book."  
"You wanna bet?" The hoodie bared his teeth from the slit in the balaclava.  
"Hey… Tom. Listen."  
"Shut up Jared."  
"No, seriously…" Jared started backing slowly away from Tom.  
The shuttle came shooting around the corner, clasping Tony's back and building up.  
"Boo." He smiled just as the face plate went down.  
"SPLIT! THAT'S TONY STARK"  
Tom stood, feet firmly stuck to the ground, his few cronies slowly stepping back, the few furthest from him making a break for it. Tony lifted the hoodie's behind him, throwing one into the wall and the other over it into the garbage dumpsters. He lifted another two, slamming their heads together and dropped them to the ground. He took the rope from behind one of them, tied two more of them up and hung them from a sign that jutted out from a shutdown off-licence. Leaving little Tom till last, picking him up. He wriggled to get free, his arms flailing. Tony took his balaclava off, watching as he started to cry. "Please don't I'm sorry I'll give him back everything I promise I won't please." The man wailed, the tears streaming down his face. Tony rolled his eyes, flinging him behind him.  
"Jarvis NYPD should do the trick."  
"I have sent their co-ordinates already, giving you about five minutes to leave sir."  
Loki fell onto his side, unable to support his weight. His face was bloody and his clothes were pretty much, well there wasn't much left. He looked okay from the side though. Ish.  
"Oh Loki Loki Loki… always getting into trouble. Maybe you should wear a little sign on your head…"  
"Do not mock me Stark, I will be fine in a few seconds." He made to get up again, but fell again to his side yelping.  
"I'll wait then shall I?" Tony said, crossing his arms. He sat down on the kerb, making a metallic thud. His face plate flipped up, looking down at him, his eyebrows raised. Loki made one more attempt, but fell again. He moved his head to the right, looking up at Stark, glaring at him. He was being so cruel. Tony just sniffed, watching Loki scrambling his way around. Tony rolled his eyes, growing impatient. He lifted up Loki with one hand and threw him onto his metal back.  
"AH YOU FOOL!" Loki thumped the metal, hurting himself again.  
"Sorry reindeer games." He grinned, the face plate shutting down again.  
"What are you… AHH!" Tony shot up into the air, bringing him up to maximum altitude and then turning around shooting straight back down again. Loki scraped as though he were slipping off, his head spinning. Stark closed one hand over Loki's, clamping him to his back. He stopped abruptly. Loki clung to him, shaking out of his skin. "YOU…. YOU!" He gasped, Tony brought him round to the front, holding him with both hands. They floated in mid-air. Tony took Loki's hands like they were about to slow-dance. His face plate popping open again, his face grinning, finding Loki's expression the most funniest, cutest, thing he had ever seen. He moved him along, playing AC/DC from the stereo, throwing Loki in the air and catching him again. Loki clawed at his face, but Tony would just throw him up again, sending his face into convulsions on his way down. He could say nothing with lack of breath. Tony lifted him under his arms, making his lanky figure hang. If only looks could kill. Loki finally caught his breath, still glaring at him. "You… you stupid…"  
"Silver-tongue lost his ability to speak?" Tony giggled.  
Loki looked at him, fuming, but he could barely keep his face straight when Tony threw out his bottom lip and put on a pair of wide puppy dog eyes. Loki forced himself not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself, he felt silly. He was still angry, but his chest started heaving with laughter as Tony kept on looking at him. He lay his head against Tony's right arm which still held him in the air. He sighed, exhausted. He looked back at Tony, his face serious again. Tony looked back at him, his face held back and his eyebrow raised, surveying the god.  
"May we continue this at ground level?" Loki really had the most amazingly rustic accent.  
"Your wish is my command." Tony propped him up on his shoulder, shooting down to Stark Tower, landing on the suit remover. He put Loki down, who walked ahead.

Tony came into the room, finding Loki holding the scotch in his hand, another on the counter. He handed it to him.  
"Ice. Well done. You've changed your palate?"  
Loki half smiled. He looked at Tony, holding the back of his shirt, his jacket already on the couch. He lifted the back of his shirt up, spinning under Tony's arm and looking at the scar. He traced his finger over it, it was still slightly pink.  
"Hey hey hey… that's not fully healed." Tony grabbed Loki's wrist, pulling him back in front, his face in a little pain.  
Loki gave him a sheepish look, his eyes watering. "I'm so…"  
Tony closed his fingers around Loki's lips, shutting him up. He grinned, but Loki's face didn't lighten. Tony's face wearied, knowing he was still angry for causing it.  
"Get over it. I did. The question is, however… is how you could be so mean to me, disappearing the night I woke up." Everything was said in jest, but he was serious too.  
"Anthony… I didn't mean it… I thought it was best if… if I just left."  
"I guessed as much, I'm just so darn irresistible. Must be a hard life Loki, I really am sorry." He smirked, his face kind.  
"Stop… I'm bad news… I will only be trouble… I-"  
"Oh I think I can handle you…" Tony took Loki's glass putting them back on the counter. Loki leaned back into it. Tony smiled deviously, moving in. He kissed him gently on his neck, up to his mouth, just like that first night. "Stark…" Loki mumbled in protest. He put his hand to his chest, trying feebly to push him back.  
"Stark no!" He pushed him back stronger, his expression a mixture of pain and confusion. "No. No I will not allow… no." Loki backed away from the bar. Tony flew his arms in the air. He paced over and back again, Tony wringing his hands out.  
"I'm just… I'm sorry. Why did you save me Loki…" Tony sighed, stopping.  
"Don't try that Stark." Loki gave him a warning glance.  
"Why not? What have I got to live for?" he spat.  
"Everything. How did you live for so long when I wasn't there hmm? When I told you, everything, in that hospital? You will be far better without me… Trust me."  
"WHEN I thought you were dead, Loki, I'll admit, killing myself crossed my mind. Don't wince! But you know what I did? I kept myself alive. I endured it. Because I had loved you, and I couldn't bring myself to take the easy way out, when you were the one struggling to live. When you left me the second time, I believed, that maybe, maybe you never did want to see me again… maybe all we had was just… just… just nothing. But I thought, if I waited for long enough, I'd find you. I never had a plan for after that… but I knew that if I found you… I don't know…"  
"Is that true Stark?" Loki looked up at him.  
He gave him a sad smile, his eyelids half open, looking at the ground.  
"Well… you found me." Loki was growing emotional. But he had to go… He made to turn.  
"So is that it then? That's it. You're just gone…?You know what? Fine. Go. I won't look for you anymore." Tony stood with one hand on the bar, looking away.  
"Stark… this is not how I… I want to end things… But you know-" Loki had his hands laid out, palms up.  
"Don't bother."  
"Stark, wait, stop."  
Stark let go of the bar, walking towards the shop stairs. He waved his arm at him. But Loki grabbed his right. He pulled him in, taking hold of his head, He kissed him harshly on the mouth, his tears trickling down Tony's face. He moved his hand to the small of his back where the scar was, pushing it higher when he winced. He broke away, letting go of his head, breathing onto his top lip, eyes closed. They breathed heavily, Loki inconsolable as Tony wiped away the tears from his eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Loki eventually broke the silence.  
"I am so so sorry… I love you Stark… And it's wrong and it's stupid but I do. And I…" He was whispering now. " I don't want to hurt you…"  
"How could you Loki? It seems like years ago when we were happy. When you were my hostage." He smiled.  
"Unlikely. You were MY hostage." Loki grinned, the tears slowing. They were still stuck to each other, nose to nose. Loki's hand still up his back.  
"How could I be so stupid Stark… magnets."  
Stark huffed a laugh. "Magnets?"  
"You just can't keep away."  
"Oh really? Wanna bet?"  
Loki laughed, moving his nose onto Tony's mouth. Tony moved his head down with him, kissing him again.  
"Is this not easier?"  
"You know it is, but life is never always easy."  
"Honestly? I think I've had enough of a hard life. When are you going to stop running?"  
"I don't want to run anymore. Really… I don't. It's just… you always end up close to death next to me…"  
"Will you just stop Loki? Just… live in this moment? Stop overthinking everything… stay."  
"I want to Stark… I do…"  
"What is the point? Like you said… we'll always end up beside each other again anyway."  
"Oh how romantic."  
"Not doing it for you? I'm working on that trust me."  
"Be serious."  
"Mmmm… see no, because for the last three months I've either been extremely serious or pretending to be happy… so I'll do what I like."  
"Hmm… Fine."  
"Fine what?"  
"You, are stuck with me."  
"Oh, wonderful."  
Tony kissed him again, happy.

"Brother!" A metallic clang shook the ground. The elevator doors opened, revealing a man in a red cape complete with floor attached silver hammer.  
"Thor" Stark and Loki pushed away from each other_. Family. Wonderful. Same room? Brilliant. Oh… Shit._


End file.
